Gohan and The Chamber of Secrets
by supersaiyan34
Summary: It's been a year since the events of the Cell Games. Gohan is still coming to terms with the death of his father, Goku. Then, everything changes when he receives a letter to Hogwarts, and he's thrust into a magical world full of wizards, new friends, and adventure! When a mysterious chamber is opened, can he help his new friends fin the truth before it's too late? Under revision.
1. The Beginning Of A Legend

**Hello everyone! I decided to make it an edit. I thought that it would make more sense that one of Gohan's descendents to do this instead of Ginny herself. She wouldn't have lived this long.**

**November 5, 2138...**

"Welcome back, to the Ashley Jones show, the hottest talk show in the Wizarding World! Presenting your host, Ashley Jones! The studio was lit up with lights that focused on the young woman that walked onto the stage, getting cheers from the audience. The stage was filled with dancing lights, which the young witch extinguished with a flick of her wand. The room quieted down. Ashley was in her late twenties, had blonde hair, perfect white skin, and a dazzling smile.

"Welcome back everyone! It's great to be back this week. Today, we have a special guest on the show, in recognition of one of the most legendary wizards ever recorded… Gohan Son!" she was answered by a roar of applause. She raised her hands, letting the applause go down.

"Now, for the first time, we will be given the privilege of hearing the full story of his life, how he became the figure we've all read about in History of Magic, as well as that of other legendary wizards. And now, allow me to introduce… Ginerva Son!" she was met with applause as a young woman stepped onto the stage. She shook Ashley's hand as she sat in the chair opposite. She had long red hair, freckles across her face, and tan white skin.

"Hi mom!" a little girl with red hair giggled as she sat in the audience and clapped her hands. The two boys next to her scowled, but quickly shut up after a glare from the man next to the,.

"You're certainly active, Ms. Son." Ashley laughed as Ginny leaned back in the chair.

"Ginny, please. My friends call me Ginny." Ashley nodded.

"That was your grandmother's name, wasn't it?" Ginny chuckled.

"Yeah. People used to say that I look exactly like she did when I was growing up. I still have her portrait in my house. Got it in the will." Ginny smiled.

"Along with everything else!" a man in the audience snarled. He was muscular, with spiky black hair.

"Nice to see you too, brother." Ginny chuckled, getting laughter in response.

"Of course. We're here to talk about your latest novel "Gohan Son, the man Behind the Legend." This is your grandfather's biography, isn't it?" Ashley asked as she held up a copy. Ginny nodded.

"It talks a lot about Harry Potter too, as well as his friends. You can read more about Harry Potter in my earlier book "Harry Potter: The Boy Who Lived." She added. Ashley nodded.

"Of course. Best seller in the Daily Prophet for six weeks. Anyway, They were both, quite fascinating men. That's why their statues are in the Ministry of Magic, aren't they?" A picture appeared onto the back screen of the statues mentioned. Ginny let out a laugh.

"Those statues don't even do them justice. And, no one remembers this, but they certainly didn't do it alone. They had help from all sorts of people. And my own parents certainly had their own adventures, foes, and journeys of their own." Ginny smiled. Ashley smiled and nodded.

"Of course. That's why we asked you here. You were there. You knew them best. That's why we want you to tell their story." Ashley said. Ginny glanced at a ruby ring on her finger and sighed.

"Back when I was a little girl, my grandmother used to tell me how everyone knew who Harry Potter was. After all, this was before magic resistant armor had been created, and Harry was the only person in recorded history to survive. I must admit, when I was little my grandmother used to tell me how she used to dream about marrying Harry Potter and riding off into the sunset. Ahh, the dreams of a little girl. My grandfather's story was a bit different" Ginny laughed softly. The audience laughed as well. Ashley waited until the audience stopped laughing to continue.

"So… no one knew who Gohan Son was?" Ashley asked. Ginny laughed.

"Heavens no! Back then, no one knew about aliens or time travel or paradoxes or any of that. Things were very… simpler back then. Sure, they saw some of Gohan's villians, like Vegeta and Piccolo, but, by far, the worse that they ever met was the android Cell." Ginny sighed, getting silence as a response.

"So… where would you like me to begin? Adams? Morgana? The Divination? Raditz? Frieza? The androids? Or all the way back to when my great grandfather Goku met Bulma on the hint for the dragonballs?" she asked. Ashley cleared her throat and looked at the pad in her hand.

"Why don't you just start from the day that he first learned he was a wizard?" she asked. Ginny smiled.

"Well, sure. You might know that my grandfather never actually had a first year, between everything he was going through. Harry had already gained a bit of popularity after he, Hermione Granger, and my brother Ron saved the Sorcerer's Stone. Again, read my earlier book." Ashley nodded.

"We're all familiar with Harry Potter's story, Ginny. Why don't you just start where you remember?" Ashley asked. Ginny smiled as she nodded.

"Of course. I think the best way to begin the story of Gohan Son is a little like this…" Ginny began her story.

**Like? Read and review!**


	2. A Brand New Adventure! Updated 8 7 2014

**Hi! Like I said, I'm editing the plot holes and such in my earlier stories. Enjoy the new edits!**

Chapter 1

Gohan sighed as he stood at the edge of a river, looking at his reflection shining back at him. His hair was still in a shaggy black mess, adjourned with his steel black eyes.

"_It's been 1 year. I can't that it's only been one year_." He thought as the wind rustled across him he looked back

He remembered how The Z Fighters had gone to the Cell Games, confident. He remembered how his father had traded blows with Cell, how he had thought his father would end the fight. He remembered how after giving up, he put Gohan in the ring, how he said that Gohan was more powerful than him. He remembered the Cell Juniors, torturing his friends. He remembered Android 16's suicide attempt, and his noble sacrifice at the hands of the terrible android. He remembered his father yelling at him to end it now, before Cell became desperate.

His eyes watered as he remembered how his father had said those last words to him before transporting an exploding Cell away from the Earth, and how he felt his father's ki painfully disappear. Then, he remembered the yellow beam that passed through Trunks chest. Finally, he remembered watching Cell disintegrate as Gohan's kamehameha wave overpowered him, and his fathers final speech and him saying that he would never return. He also remembered the days after, the farewell of Trunks from the future, and him and his mother coping with the loss of his father. The other Z Fighters had taken it hard as well, especially Vegeta, who suffered the loss of his greatest rival and would never get the rematch he desperately wanted.

It hadn't been all bad, though. There had also been the tournament with X.S. Cash, and the brawl with Bojack and his gang that he had almost died in. His father had returned, if only for a moment, and saved his life. A few weeks after the tournament, his brother Goten had been born, to the great delight of his friends of family, not to mention that the little baby had a heartbreaking resemblance to his father. Gohan sighed as he wiped his tears away and stood up. About time he should be heading back home. He had been out all day training with Vegeta.

He ran at superhuman speed back to his house, leaping through the trees and over the grass, finally reaching his home, where his mother was standing at the door with Goten in her arms.

"I'm back, mom!" Gohan smiled. His mother shook her head.

"You should be studying! Not running around training with punks!" Gohan sighed as he rolled his eyes.

"Any way, some letter came for you today." Chi-Chi frowned curiously.

"Really?" Gohan asked.

"Here. I don't know who it is from, only that an owl dropped it while I was watching Goten play outside today. I almost swatted the blasted thing several times." Said Chi-Chi as she handed him the letter.

Gohan opened the letter, and read aloud.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

Dear Mr. Son,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted atHogwarts School of Witchcrafy and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July. A representative will be arriving at your home shortly to offer a further explanation.

Yours sincerely, Minerva McGonagall

_With regards, Albus Dumbeldore._

Gohan continued reading through the other page, which listed the books and other materials "I've never heard of this school, have you mom?" Gohan asked. Chi-Chi frowned curiously as she took the letter from Gohan and read it over.

"No, I haven't. I've never heard of any school like this. Maybe it's a scam!" Chi-Chi snarled.

"I don't think so, Mom. This doesn't feel like a scam. I think it's real!" Gohan blinked in wonder. Chi-Chi pondered this for a moment, and then sighed.

"I guess we will have to wait for the representative to get here." Chi-Chi said. They, a knocking at the door caused them both to look up.

"That must be the representative!" Chi-Chi said as she placed Goten into his high chair and opened the door. Standing in the doorway was an old man wearing odd robes. Gohan blinked. The old man seemed friendly enough. His face was wrinkled, and he had a long beard. His eyes were blue, and seemed to twinkle with a delight. He seemed to radiate kindness, and even seemed to remind Gohan of his father a bit.

"Greetings, I am Albus Dumbledore. I am the headmaster of Hogwarts." He said as he shook Gohan and Chi-Chi's hand.

"May I sit down? It was quite difficult to find your home, given your remoteness. If it wasn't for your friend Baba, I would never have found you!" he smiled. Gohan sputtered. He knew Baba? Chi-Chi nodded dumbly letting Dumbledore sit down in a chair.

"What is Hogwarts exactly?" asked Gohan.

"It is a school where witches and wizards are trained in the art of using magic from ages 11 to 17. It's located in the Scottish Highlands" Dumbledore

"So, I'm a wizard?" Gohan asked with curiosity.

"That's right." Dumbledore answered with a smile.

"A wizard, really? Neither Goku or myself were these wizards!" Chi-Chi glared at the old man. He simply smiled.

"There are instances where a child from a muggle family has magic abilities. That child is called a muggle-born." Dumbledore answered.

"What are muggles?" Gohan asked curiously.

"Muggles are non-magical beings. " Dumbledore answered.

"Just because you mentioned Baba doesn't mean jack to us! If you're a wizard, I would like to see some magic!" Chi-Chi glared at Dumbledore.

"Very well." Dumbledore nodded. He reached into his robe and pulled out a thin stick. He then flicked the wand. Then, Chi Chi's kitchen was on fire! Gohan gaped in disbelief while Chi-Chi screamed in horror.

"MY KITCHEN! YOU'VE PROVED YOUR POINT, YOU LUNATIC!" screamed Chi Chi. Dumbledore simply chuckled as he flicked his wand once again, causing the fire to vanish in an instant. There weren't even any scorch marks!

"That was awesome!" Gohan said with wide eyes. Goten giggled and squealed as he clapped his hands. Chi-Chi did not look very happy.

"By the way, you said that students started when they're 11. I'm 12. Why wasn't I told last year?" Gohan asked curiously. Dumbledore simply chuckled as he looked at Gohan.

"That should be quite obvious, Mr. Son. You were quite occupied with the Androids and Cell. You did a magnificent job with the Cell Games." Said Dumbledore. Gohan and Chi-Chi were shocked, to say the least. How could he possibly know that?

"How did you know that?" asked Gohan

"We have known about your friends for a long time, Gohan." Dumbledore smiled.

"How?" asked Gohan.

"You might as well get comfortable, it's a long story. Our magical world has intertwined with yours on a number of occasions, such as when King Piccolo made his return years ago. That's how we learned about your father. However, it wasn't until Vegeta and Nappa arrived that we took notice on you. As you can imagine, quite a few witches and wizards were killed that day in East City." Gohan frowned nervously.

"Oh. That was all Nappa." Gohan frowned.

"After that event, we made sure to keep an eye on the Z Fighters. I came to Baba, and she filled me in on the details about you and your friends, and would inform us about the current events at the time. There were many times that we were prepped to interfere, but Baba called us off, always saying that you and your allies could handle it. Except your stint off world, of course." Gohan nodded dumbly. How did Baba know all this and never tell any of them?

"And, Cell certainly left his impression. You did a very impressive job of defeating Cell. I'm sorry about the loss of your father, Mr. Son." Dumbledore added. Gohan gaped.

"Do all the wizards know I beat Cell?" he asked. Dumbledore shook his head.

"No, Mr. Son. Only a very select few wizards know of your involvement, those in the Ministry, our government. Many wizards, like the muggles, believe that Hercule Satan defeated Cell. Your anonymity is safe." Dumbledore smiled. Gohan nodded slowly.

"So, what do you say, Mr. Son? Will you come to Hogwarts?" Dumbledore asked. Gohan ponded it over for a minute, before finally answering.

"Yes, I will attend!" Gohan smiled as he shook the man's hand. Chi-Chi stared at Gohan for a minute, and then sighed.

"Wonderful! I look forward to seeing you attend Hogwarts, Mr. Son! Here is a list of materials that you need for the year. My good friend Hagrid will come pick you up in a week. He's the groundskeeper at Hogwarts. You'll know him when you see him." Then, Dumbledore vanished with a crack, leaving behind several startled Sons.

"My baby is going to school in England! Oh, if your father could only see you now!" Chi-Chi sighed with happiness, causing Gohan to sigh.

"England is supposed to have the best schools! And you'll be around children your own age! No more hanging around with these punks anymore!" Gohan dulled out Chi-Chi's ranting and grinned.

"I can't wait to tell everyone!" he grinned.

**Did you enjoy this edit? I'm editing out the articities in grammer and fixing it. Enjoy!**


	3. Hagrid, The Keeper of Keys

**Hey. It's me. Here the next chapter. I'm tweaking it a bit to make the grammer proper and a bit more sense in the storyline.**

The day after Dumbledore's visit, Gohan quickly spread the word to the other Z Fighters, quickly arranging a meeting at Capsule Corp. Needless to say, most of them had the same opinion.

"Preposterous! How can you believe this old fool, boy? You are a saiyan warrior, not some cheap magician!" Vegeta roared as he pounded the table.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, Gohan, but I agree with Vegeta. This guy just comes out of the blue and tells you that you're some wizard? Come on, doesn't that seem a little bit fishy to you?" Krillin added.

"Well… he seemed real. I mean, he set our kitchen on fire and extinguished it without leaving a mark. And he knew about all of us. He said Baba told them." Vegeta snorted.

"Please. Even if these magicians exist, they can't be very strong if Nappa was able to easily kill them." Yamcha and Tien seemed to shiver as they glared at Vegeta, clearly remembering their bout with the large saiyan.

"The guy set your kitchen on fire, and you think it's a good idea to just run off to this school that he runs? Doesn't that seem a little strange?" Bulma asked as she placed a plate of food on the table. Gohan was silent.

"Baba hiding some magical world? That sounds like my sister!" Master Roshi added, before getting Bulma punched him in the face for grabbing her butt, getting snickers from the other Z Fighters.

"Still the perverted idiot, I see." Gohan turned to see Baba float through the door on her crystal ball.

"Hi Baba!" Gohan smiled

"About time, old hag! Now tell us about this old magician!" Vegeta demanded. Baba simply smirked.

"I'd be more polite to someone who could influence your eternal judgment, Vegeta." The saiyan prince snorted. Baba smirked as she turned to look at Gohan.

"So, you met Albus, hmm? He always has a flair for the fancy. Old goat certainly has a sense of humor." Baba smirked.

"Wait, so all this stuff is real?" Bulma asked with surprise. Baba glared at her, before chuckling.

"Of course it is! You believe in the Dragonballs, don't you? How is a magical world that much harder to believe?" Vegeta snarled.

"Please. If there were really some race of magical beings on this planet, our scouts would have found them before we sent Kakarot here to wipe this planet clean." Baba smiled.

"It's called the Vow of Secrecy for a reason, Vegeta! Wizards hide themselves from the rest of the world through their magic for their own protection. All those silly rules. Personally, I always found it bad for buisness. Still, much more money than I ever made as a Professor. Diviniation is such a mistreated art." Gohan stared at Baba in amazement.

"You've been there? What's it like?" Gohan asked. Baba laughed.

"Knowing you, perfect for you." Roshi sputtered.

"Wait, you were a professor and I never knew!" Baba snorted.

"Why would I tell you, you old goat? It was none of your buisness." The old witch chuckled.

"I don't believe it. Wizards are just stuff you read about in books and dress up as for Halloween. My sister's kid used to dress up as a witch, paint her face green and wear a hat, and run around with a cauldron full of candy." Yamcha chuckled. Baba seemed to glare at him with an annoyed look.

"She's telling the truth." Piccolo finally spoke.

"Piccolo?" Gohan blinked with curiosity.

"The Namek finally speaks. I was wondering if that was you or a statue." Vegeta smirked.

"Wait, you know about all this?" Yamcha asked. Gohan looked at Piccolo with a mixed look of confusion and excitement.

"No, not at first. But after I fused with Kami, I began… seeing things. Portions of his memories. There is a group of humans that posess magical abilities. They hid themselves centuries ago to protect themselves. Kami knew a select group of them. Dumbledore, he's the real deal. You can trust him." Piccolo said, leaving the room stunned.

"I believe you, Piccolo. I knew that guy was real!" Gohan grinned. The others sighed.

"Well, if you guys believe it, I'll believe you. Muggles. What a silly name." Krillin laughed. Vegeta smirked.

"I think it fits you perfectly, muggle." Vegeta smirked, getting a yell of protest from Krillin. Bulma seemed to be thinking to herself before

"So, London, huh? I've been meaning to set up a branch of the company there. Maybe we can take a little trip to London sometime. You could use some time out of the house, buster." Bulma said the last part to Vegeta. He snorted.

"If you need money for school supplies, don't hesitate to ask, Gohan! I'll

"Hmph. If the brat is really going off to some dumb school, then I am going to get every minute of training that I can get!" Vegeta smirked as he looked at Gohan, who gulped nervously.

"Vegeta has a point, Gohan. You can't stay off your game, even in these times of peace. I want you to train while you're at school, when you have the time. I don't want you to slacken." Vegeta smirked. Gohan laughed. Over much of the next week, Gohan spent his time training with Piccolo and Vegeta, as well as the other Z Fighters on occasion, until the day that Dumbledore's messenger was supposed to arrive. Needless to say, the entire gang showed up.

"So Gohan, did this Dumelore?" Krillin began to ask.

"Dumbledore." Gohan corrected.

"Right. So, did he tell what his messenger's supposed to look like?" Gohan shook his head.

"Maybe it'll be a cute lady." Yamcha grinned from the couch. Master Roshi chimed in agreement.

"Maybe it'll be an old lady like Baba." Bulma smirked from the playpen, where Trunks and Goten were playing with toys, getting laughter from the gathered group of Fighters. Then, a loud knock caused everyone to look up. Gohan lept to the door and opened it to reveal the biggest man he had ever seen in his life, just as big as his grandfather. He was dressed in a shaggy brown coat, and a long brown beard.

"Wow. He's big." Krillin was the first to speak.

"Way to state the obvious, genius!" Oolong countered.

"Hello, I'm Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and grounds at Hogwarts. Pleasue to meet all of yeh." Hagrid spoke as he stepped inside, after Chi-Chi shook a large gloved hand.

"So, we meet this mystery messenger at last. Not exactly what I was expecting." Vegeta smirked. Hagrid looked at the small saiyan with a look of curiosity, followed by realization.

"And yer Prince Vegeta, right? Heard a lot about yeh. Not all good." Vegeta smirked.

"I 'm sure you have." The prince laughed. Hagrid looked at oolong and Puar with interest.

"Blimy, talking animals! Never seen creatures like yeh!" Hagrid said with interest as he stepped closer to them.

"WHOA! Watch it, buster! I'm not ready to be ham!" Oolong yelled as he backed up. Hagrid laughed.

"Seeing yeh brings back seme good memories! There was a thing last year where I gave this foul git a pig's tail, certainly was hilarious! Even squealed like one! Heard it was a pain to get off!" the large man laughed, getting nervous looks.

"I think he's bigger than your dad, Chi-Chi." Bulma gulped. Gohan grinned.

"Hi! I'm Gohan!" Hagrid grinned as he shook the little saiyans hand.

"Pleasure, Gohan! I'm a fan of all yeh work! It's great to finally meet yeh!" Hagrid shook Gohan's hand warmly.

"Thanks. You kinda remind me of my grandfather. He's really big!" Gohan laughed.

"Really, I'd like to see that!" Hagrid laughed.

"That would be something to watch." Hagrid smirked. Then, the sound of a hovercar echoed.

"Looks like we're about to find out." Puar squeaked.

"GOHAN! CHI-CHI!" The Ox-King grinned as he stepped through the large door, coming face to face with Hagrid.

"Blimy, yeh weren't joking!" Hagrid smiled.

"Someone get a ruler!" Master Roshi yelled, getting laughter throughout the room. After a bit of introduction and explaining of the general wiarding world, the time had come for Gohan and Hagrid to go.

"So Gohan, are yeh ready to go get your things?" Hagrid asked.

"I already have everything packed. Its in my pocket. I packed it all last night." Gohan smiled as he patted the capsules in his pocket.

"Okay then. Hold onto this." Hagrid said as he pulled out a brick, getting confused looks from all the Z Fighters.

"What is that infernal garbage you're holding?" Vegeta barked.

"It's a portkey. Yeh grab it to be transported somewhere." Hagrid explained. Gohan nodded slowly.

"I don't see how you can use a brick to teleport yourself." Krillin shook his head.

"Huh. It sounds a lot like Mr. Popo's carpet and dad's instant transmission technique." Gohan wondered out loud. Bulma seemed to shudder at that memory. Gohan smiled as he shook with excitement.

"Hmph. I should be going to this infernal place! Maybe one of these wizards would prove a challenge!" Vegeta smirked. Hagrid looked at the saiyan prince nervously.

"Bye everyone!" Gohan grinned as he turned and waved, getting waves from almost everyone. Vegeta simply crossed his arms and glared, and Piccolo smiled as he made a farewell sign with his fingers.(Think of Vegeta at Future Trunks's farewell.) Then they grabbed the portkey. Gohan gasped as he and Hagrid vanished, leaving a stunned group of Z Fighters.

"There he goes. My little boy is growing up!" Chi-Chi seemed to sob, beign comforted by Bulma. Then, Vegeta yelped as a toy nailed him in the head, causing him to whirl to see Goten and Trunks giggling.

"You little!" Vegeta hissed. Piccolo simply smirked.

"Good luck, kid." He smiled. Gohan yet out a startled yell. He felt like he was being sucked apart, and then he landed with a thud. He stood up, and was amazed at what he saw. He and Hagrid were standing in what looked like a long series of buildings, with rows of stores on each side. People in long cloaks were milling about and wondering around the stores, talking to themselves.

"Welcome to Diagon Ally, Gohan!" Hagrid smiled.

**Do you like this version better? I'll post the second revised half tommorow. Review!**


	4. New Friends in Diagon Alley!

**Hey, it's me! Here's the second half of this edit! Review! I am so sorry that it's taken so long.**

"This is amazing!" Gohan said as he looked around.

"Remember Gohan, only certn wizards in the Ministry know who you really are, so yeh got the keep yer power hidden, Gohan." Hagrid said.

"Okay!" Gohan answered. Hagrid paused at the enterance to an alley.

"Befere we can go get yer supplies, I have to do something down there fer the scheel." Hagrid pointed at a sign marked "Knockturn Ally." Gohan nodded.

"Alright. I'll go get my supplies, I have plenty of money anyway, it was a gift from Bulma." Hagrid shook his head.

"Yeh need to cenvert yer money first, Gohan. Zeni's worthess in these stores. Wait here till I git back." Hagrid ordered as he headed into the alley. Gohan blinked as the large man vanished into the darkness. Gohan had to admit, he was intrigued. He frowned as he peeked into the alley. He could definitely feel a lot of energy there, and some interesting ones at that. Some of them didn't even feel… human. Gohan frowned as he leaned against the wall, looking at the crowds of witches and wizards walking past him. It was fascinating at first. Many of them were dressed differently than what he was used to. But after several moments, he was bored. Curiously, he peeped at the edge of the alley. After contemplating it for a minute, he grinned.

"What the heck? I could make it back fast before Hagrid gets back." Gohan smirked as he walked through the enterance and into the alley.

"This place is creepy." Gohan had been a to a lot of places, but this place chilled him a little. The buildings were seedy and gloomy, and people seemed glance at him curiously with a shifty look Most of them looked old and ugly. Many of the stores were advertising weird objects, such as Richardson's Magical Maladies, displaying bottles filled with strange objects he couldn't make out.

"Master Roshi would hate these women." Gohan snickered. He snapped out of his thoughts by someone tapping on his shoulder.

"Hey kid." He whirled to see a group of people standing behind him. They looked shady, and pretty mean. Seveal old witches hissed. Gohan blinked. Despite their ugly looks, Gohan couldn't really sense any strong power from them.

"What?" Gohan asked.

"Hand over your money, kid? Or things'll get ugly fast." one of then sneered as he pulled out out a stick from his robes, his friends following suit.

"Sorry, not interested." Gohan smirked as he struck a fighting pose.

"These guys aren't really that strong. I'll go easy on them." He smirked.

"Incarcerus!" the spell shot forward. Gohan smirked as he phased out, letting the spell shoot through an afterimage. The wizards were left confused. Gohan reappeared behind them, and smirked as he swung his foot lazily forward, slamming into the first wizard's back and sending him flying into his partners.

"You guys picked the wrong kid to mug!" Gohan smirked as he thrust his hands out, sending an air shockwave at them, which sent them all flying against a wall where they collapsed in a heap, moaning in pain.

"Aw relax, that wasn't even a bit of my power. Vegeta would have ripped you guys apart." Gohan smirked as he lowered his fists to his sides. He chuckled lightly as he continued striding down the alley. As he passed a store called Borgin and Burkes, the door flew open, knocking Gohan on his feet.

"Hey!" Gohan growned as he looked up to see a blonde boy his age looking at him with an annoyed expression.

"Watch where you're going!" the boy snapped. Gohan sputtered as he stared at the other kid.

"I could say the same to you! You could at least say that you're sorry." Gohan frowned. The boy hissed with rage.

"Do you know who I am?" Gohan shook his head. He really didn't like this kid. He seemed like a jerk.

"No, but that really doesn't give you the right to be rude." the boy sputtered as Gohan looked at him curiously. The blonde boy regained himself and smirked.

"You're a mudblood, aren't you? You have absolutely no idea what you're doing." Gohan frowned. That didn't seem like a nice word.

"Look, I really don't want any trouble." The boy sneered at Gohan.

"Too late!" the boy pulled a stick out of his robes. Gohan looked at it curiously.

"Wow, so that's a wand! Cool!" Gohan grinned as he looked at the wand, leaving the boy to sputter as he looked at Gohan. Gohan then tossed the wand back, causing the boy to yelp and he snatched it back.

"You're not really nice, are you?" Gohan asked curiously.

"I'm going to hex you!" the boy hissed.

"What's going on?" The door flew open as a older man dressed in a cloak strode out. He looked like the boy, except his hair was much longer.

"This boy attacked me!" Gohan gulped. The man seemed to glare at him, his hand resting on his cane. He sighed and shook his head.

"Truly pathetic, Draco. Come! We have better things to do than talk with mudblood filth!" the man smirked as he dragged his sputtering son away.

"I better get back!" Gohan ran through the alley, moving quickly through the crowd of people.

"Come on, just a little." Gohan stopped when he saw a boy who was surrounded by the same guys who had tried to mug him earlier, near the exit to the alley.

"HEY! Leave him alone!" Gohan yelled.

"Beat it kid, or you're next!" Gohan narrowed his eyes and clenched his fists.

"Yeah right, you couldn't do it before!" he yelled. They stopped and slowly turned to stare back at Gohan, looks of fear and realization on their faces as Gohan stepped towards them with a menacing look. They slowly backed up, before sprinting away down the alley. Gohan walked up to the boy who had been cornered.

"Are you okay?" Gohan asked as he held his hand out. The boy looked at Gohan curiously as Gohan pulled him to his feet. He had round glasses, and black hair that was a mess. His robed were matted with dust, and his glasses were cracked. He looked quite a mess.

"Thank you for saving me. Those guys didn't seem very nice." He said.

"I could tell. I'm Gohan, Gohan Son." Gohan said as he held his hand out.

"I'm Harry, Harry Potter. Nice to meet you." Harry smiled nervously as he shook Gohan's hand.

"Harry, Gohan? What are you doing here?" a familiar voice rang out, interrupting Gohan's concentration. They turned to see Hagrid standing near the exit. Gohan gulped nervously as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Gohan, did't I tell yeh to wait at the exit?" Hagrid looked at Gohan with a look of confusion.

"I'm sorry Hagrid. I saw Harry about to get mugged, so I stepped in." said Gohan. Hagrid seemed to accept Gohan's explanation.

"I was with the Weasleys, and I screwed up with the Floo Powder." Harry added. Gohan looked at Harry curiously.

"Well, It can't be helped. C'mon yeh two, lets find the Weasleys and head to Florish and Blotts to get yer books." Hagrid said. Gohan sighed in relief as he followed Hagrid and Harry out of Knockturn Alley. As they were leaving the ally, a girl with bushy brown hair ran up to them. Gohan took in her appearance fast. She looked to be his age, with long bushy brown hair and large teeth.

"Hagrid! Harry! Wonderful to see you again!" she smiled, before taking in Harry's disheveled apperance.

"Are you alright, Harry?" she asked. He nodded as he patted the dust off himself.

"Oh, you broke your glasses again. Occulus Reparo!" Gohan watched in amazement as Harry's broken glasses seemed to repair themselves.

"That was cool!" Gohan grinned. Then, Hermione noticed Gohan standing next to Hagrid.

"Hello, I'm Hermoine Granger. Who are you?" she asked curiously. Gohan blinked before answering.

"I'm Gohan. Gohan Son." Gohan answered. Hermione smiled.

"So, are you starting this year?" she asked. Gohan nodded.

"Yeah, but I'm a second year just like you, only I'm starting late. I got caught up in other things last year." Gohan said as he shook Hermoine's hand. She looked at Gohan with a look of curiosity.

"I've never heard of a student being accepted late. Anyway, I'm pleased to meet you." Gohan smiled.

"Harry!" Gohan turned to see a group of people with red hair run up to them. He stared curiously. There were five of them, four boys, and a little girl

"Harry, are you alright?" one of the boys asked. Harry nodded.

"Yeah, I am, Ron. Gohan, this is my friend, Ron Weasley." Harry said.

"Pleased to meet you." Ron said as he shook Gohan's hand, with a smile.

"Nice to meet you guys too. I ran into Harry here in Knockturn Alley, about to be mugged by a bunch of sleazy guys. So, I stepped in." Gohan said. The others looked at Gohan with a look of awe and amazement.

"No bloody way. Our mum never lets us in there." Gohan looked over Ron's shoulder to see the two identical redheaded boys beaming.

"You, sir, have our respect." One of the twins did a fake bow.

"That's enough, Fred and George!" Gohan saw a plump woman, a tall man, and a little girl walk up. They were also redheads, the same as his new friends.

"Hi there, I'm guessing you're Ron's parents?" Gohan asked with a smile.

"That we are. I'm Arthur Weasley. This is my wife, Molly. But, I'm not familiar with you." Mr. Weasley shook Gohan's hand as he gave him a curious look.

"Hi, I'm Gohan. And you are?" Gohan asked as he extended his hand towards the little girl. She turned a deep crimson. Gohan frowned in confusion.

"G-Ginny. I, I'm Ginny." She stammered as she shook his hand, causing the two identical boys to grin and whistle. Gohan cocked his head, clearly confused. Girls sure were weird.

"You guys are all great! It'll be great to go to Hogwarts with you guys." Gohan grinned.

"You're going to Hogwarts?" Ron asked with surprise while Ginny's face lit up. The twins looked equally excited as well.

"Yeah. I'm going to be a second year, like you and Harry. I would have gone last year, but… I had to help my mother take care of my newborn brother." Gohan said quickly.

"_It's not a total lie."_ He thought.

"That's so sweet of you, helping your mother like that!" smiled, causing Gohan to laugh. Mr. Weasley had a look of awe on his face, before regaining himself and shaking Gohan's hand

"I've heard a lot about you! It's great to finally meet you." Mr. Weasley beamed.

"_Huh. Mr. Weasley must be one of the few wizards that knows about everything me and my friends have done_." Gohan thought.

"I hate to ruin the meeting, but these youngsters need their supplies." Hagrid said, interrupting Gohan's thoughts.

"Right. But we have to Gringotts first. We need to get the money for Ginny's things." Ms. Weasley said.

"Gringotts? I think that I have to go there too. All I've got are Zenis." Gohan said. Hermione looked at him.

"Zeni? That's not very common currency. It's a foreign eastern currency, right?" Gohan nodded.

"_She's good."_ Gohan blinked. She seemed as smart as Bulma.

"Well, yeah! IIt's not exactly American dollars or British pounds, but it gets food for my family!" Gohan laughed as he ran his hand across the back of his head, getting curious looks.

"You can come with us, dear, we'll help you. Harry's coming with us anyway, to get money from his vault." Ms. Weasley said, causing Gohan to smile.

"That sounds great." Gohan grinned, causing Harry and Ron to beam.

"_The boy thinks he's safe. But he failed. Soon, he'll learn the full consequences of his error, but not yet. I must bide my time and prepare. Then, he will die."_ The figure smirked at this thought. Then, he was interrupted by a tap on his shoulder. He turned to see a group of ugly witches and wizards smirking, several who had their hands in their pockets. The same ones that had tried to take on the boy, but failed. He knew that they were digging for their wands. Useless sticks.

"_Fools."_ The figure thought with a smirk.

"Just give us what you've got, and you won't be hurt. Much." One mugger said.

"Fine. Here's what I've got." A pick beam shot out of the figure's finger and shot through the man's chest, causing him to fall to the ground, dead. The reaction from the others was quite instantaneous. They backed up, shock and fear on their faces.

"What… are you?" another wizard asked with fear as they backed up.

"I… am the ultimate terror." The figure let out a cruel laugh as it held up it's hand, sparking with purple electricity. Then, a blue light shot out his palm, causing the witches and wizards to disintegrate with a shocked scream.

"Fools." The figure vanished, leaving a pile of ashes that were quickly blown away by a puff of wind. Gohan followed the small group, still in awe at the alley and it's wonders. Harry and Ron filled him in on every store and what they sold. The young saiyan was certainly entranced. Especially with the ice cream store. He loved ice cream.

"Ere we are! Gingotts, the wizard bank!" Hagrid smiled. Gohan looked up at the large building with amazement.

"Wow, this is a big place!" Gohan marveled at they walked through the large doors, looking around and taking every detail in. Fred and George were snickering the entire time. Gohan stared at all the little creatures working at large desks, sorting through piles of gold, rubies, and other gems.

"What are those?" Gohan whispered.

"Goblins." Gohan and Ron turned to see Percy standing behind them.

"Huh?" Gohan scratched his head.

"They're brilliant creatures, but very clever and dangerous. Not a good mixture. They're the bankers here." Percy answered.

"Believe me, I know what those two can make." Gohan growled as an image of Cell laughing entered his head. Then, they reached the front desk, where a small goblin sorting through a pile of papers looked down at Gohan with a bored look on his face.

"You can go first, Gohan." Ms. Weasley said to Gohan.

"Yes?" the goblin asked Gohan, who gulped.

"Well, I want to open a vault and convert my currency." Gohan answered.

"Very well. Please present your money." The goblin said. Nodding, Gohan took a capsule out of his pocket and clicked it. A light boom echoed in the room. When the smoke faded, there was a big sack in Gohan's hand. The goblin took the bag from Gohan and placed it on the desk, pulling out several large piles of Zeni. The goblin gave Gohan an interested look.

"Hmph. Zeni. Not a very common currency in these parts." The goblin silently shifted through the pile, sorting it out into several sections.

"I'm not from around here. I think that there's about 30,000 Zeni." Gohan asked, getting amazed looks from Harry and the Weasleys. Even Hermione had a bit of a stunned look on her face.

"Wait here, please." The Goblin said as he hopped from the stool and walked into the back room. Ron almost immediately spoke up.

"How the bloody hell do you have that much money?" Rom whispered in amazement, ignoring the scolding from his mother.

"Huh? Oh, my grampa's the Ox King, and he has a lot. Plus, my friend Bulma is the head of Capsule Corp, so she gave me money so I could get supplies." Gohan answered as the Goblin came back.

"The current currency exhange rate is 500 zeni per galleon, bringing your total to 15,000 Galleons. Your vault is #345." The Goblin said as he handed Gohan a gold key and a large bag. Gohan was able to carry it easily much to his surprise.

"We'll go to your vault first, dear." Ms. Weasley said.

"Sure!" Gohan grinned as they followed the Goblin to a tunnel. Hagrid didn't look very happy as they reached what looked like to be a small cart. After they all boarded the cart, it shot off into the tunnels.

"This is great!" Gohan laughed as the cart zoomed throughout the tunnels. This was just like a roller coaster!

"Hagrid hates it. Got sick the first time I was on here." Harry said, causing Gohan to laugh.

"Vault #345." The Goblin said, interrupting the boys' laughter as the cart slowed to a stop.

"Okay. I'll be right back." Gohan said as he followed the Goblin to the door. It turned toward Gohan and gestured at the door. Gohan nodded as he handed the key to the goblin. It walked to the vault, slid in the key, and turned, causing the vault to rumble swing open. Gohan dug into the bag and empties most of it's contents in the vault, keeping a small portion for himself. After that, the rest of the trip quickly went by. He was amazed at how much Harry had in his vault, which he explained was an inheritance from his parents. But the hard blow came when he saw Ron's vault, which was practically empty. He got a guilty feeling in his stomach as he saw Ms. Weasley scoop the tiny amount of money in her vault into a bag. After that, the cart returned to the surface.

"That was cool!" Gohan laughed as they left Gringotts. As they neared Florish and Blotts, they saw a large line, leading into the bookstore. Gohan noticed that it was mostly women in the line. Ms. Weasley, Ginny, and Hermione had excited looks on their faces, while the guys looked annoyed.

"What's going on?" he whispered. Ron groaned and shook his head.

"Some bigshot wizard's signing books, which are on the school list. Guys a big bloke if you ask me." Ron muttered.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Mr. Gilderoy Lockhart." Ms. Weasley and Ginny clapped especially loud as a blond man stepped out in front of a desk, getting loud applause from most of the women in the room, Ginny, Ms. Weasley, and Hermione included. Gohan took in the man's feature. He did seem rather handsome and well built, with a certain suave to his appearance.

"Mum fancies him." Ron joked, causing her to give him a nasty glare. Gohan frowned, and then yelped as a man shoved past him.

"Excuse me little boy, this is for the Daily Prophet!" Gohan scrowled as he dusted himself off. Lockhart smiled as he posed for the picture, and then seemed to freeze as he looked at Harry.

"It can't be Harry Potter!" Lockhart said, to Gohan's surprise. Then, poor Harry was dragged out of the line by a reporter and placed next to Lockhart, who began his speech.

"What a load of bull." Ron muttered, causing Ms. Weasley to glare at him. Gohan simply looked at the man with a curious expression. This guy reminded him of Hercule Satan a bit, certainly as arrogant and pompous.

"I certainly bet that young Harry wouldn't imagine that he'd be receiving my entire collection signed, free of charge." Hermione gushed while she clapped.

"And young Potter will be getting the real Magical Me. That's right, this year, I'll be taking the Post of Defense Against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Lockhart finished, getting cheers and applause. The guys all groaned.

"Great, now we've got him all year." The twins groaned.

"Poor Harry." Ron said sympathetically.

"You mean poor us, if that idiot's our teacher." Gohan said, causing Ron to laugh.

"Come on, let's go wait by the entrance." Harry said as he came up to them. Nodding, Gohan, Hermione, and the Weasleys followed Harry.

"Bet you loved that, didn't you Potter? Famous Harry Potter, can't even go to a bookstore without making the front page." Gohan's eyes widened as he saw the same boy from before striding down the stairs towards them.

"Aw great." Gohan groaned

"Back off, Malfoy!" Ron snarled. Malfoy simply smirked at him.

"How's your family, Weasley? Must be getting all your books from the second hand store, huh?" Ron hissed with rage.

"Looking good, four eyes." Harry snarled.

"Leave him alone!" Ginny protested. Malfoy smirked.

"Look Potter, you've got yourself a girlfriend!" he laughed. Gohan narrowed his eyes.

"Look pal, back off." Gohan said as he stepped in front of Harry. Malfoy's eyes widened.

"You! The punk who punched me!" Malfoy hissed, causing Ron and Harry to stare at Gohan with a look of wonder.

"Yeah, and I'd do it again. You're not very nice, are you?" Malfoy's face contorted with rage.

"You… you should speak with me with respect!" Malfoy roared, getting some curious stares.

"Yes… but I don't respect you at all." Gohan answered, causing the twins to howl with laughter.

"Well… I don't think we're going to be friends." Gohan cocked his head.

"You stupid muggle idiot!" Ron and his siblings gaped.

"Leave him alone, Malfoy!" Hermione glared.

"Shut up, you stupid!" Malfoy was cut off by Gohan's fist in his face, causing him to stumble back and sputter. Ron and Harry stared at Gohan in disbelief, Hermione looked shocked, the twins looked shocked, and Ginny had a look of amazement on her face.

"You punched me! Again!" Malfoy roared.

"You can't just insult people and not expect anyone to do anything." Gohan shrugged. Malfoy opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off by a white cane tapping him in the shoulder.

"What is going on?" the man from before asked as he looked down at the group curiously.

"Father, this boy" Draco started

"Silence!" Lucius said as he glared at Gohan.

"Just who do you think you are?" he asked.

"The name's Gohan Son." Gohan said with a glare that would have made Vegeta proud. Lucius looked shocked before regaining his composure.

"Well, I am Lucius Malfoy, Draco's father." Draco's father said as he shook Gohan's hand.

"_Great. This guy must also know about me, otherwise he wouldn't react the way he did. Oh well, maybe this will force him to be nicer to my friends_." Gohan thought.

"Ah, second hand textbooks? You must be another Weasley." Lucius said as he picked up Ginny's book, snapping Gohan out of his dae.

"You know, it's not nice to grab other people's things!" Gohan snarled. Lucius simply smirked as he looked at the angry saiyan.

"I'm merely looking at it. Pathetic, isn't it? And from a pathetic family as well." Lucius said as he turned the book over in his hand.

"Children, is it hot in here? We must be going outside." Mr. Weasley said as he came up.

"Well, Well, Weasley Senior." Lucuis smirked.

"Lucius." Mr. Weasley answered coldly.

"I see that you already are making friends with muggles. And I thought your family could sink no lower." Lucuis said with a smirk. With a yell, Mr. Weasley leaped at Lucius, but stopped in his tracks. He whirled to see Gohan holding his robe.

"Let me go!" Mr. Weasley yelled with a look of rage on his face.

"So you can embarrass yourself?" Gohan asked with a curious expression. Lucius simply chuckled at the little spectacle while Ron groaned and covered his face.

"Here. Take your book back." Lucius growled as he shoved it back into Ginny's cauldron.

"We simply must be going. Come Draco." Lucius said as he walked ran his hand over his face again, gave Gohan a nasty glare, and strode out.

"See you at school." Draco hissed. Then, he followed his father.

"Gohan… you just punched Malfoy." Ron gaped in amazement.

"You sir…

"have just earned total respect." The twins bowed.

"Man, everyone's been dying to do that! You are going to be a legend!" Ron grinned while Hermione scoffed.

"I'll see you guys later, I have to go get my wand and other supplies. See you guys at school!" Gohan smiled as he walked out the door, leaving his new friends staring after him in amazement.

"Maybe I shouldn't have done that. But that guy really deserved it." Gohan thought as he walked down the alley, looking for the wand store that Hagrid had told him about. After a few minutes, he found it, tucked into a coy corner of the alley.

"Hello? Anyone here?" Gohan asked as he opened the door to Ollivander's Wand Shop. Then, a pleasant looking man came from the back and smiled.

"Ahhh. You must be Gohan Son. Dumbledore told me you would be coming today. We'll need a special wand for your power." Ollivander said as he ruffled through the shelves, causing Gohan to look surprised.

"Try this. Wave it!" Ollivander said as he handed Gohan a black wand. When Gohan waved it, the desk shattered in two.

"I'm so sorry!" Gohan gaped as he looked at the smashed desk.

"No worry. Try this wand." Ollivander said as he handed Gohan a brown wand. He waved it, and a glass vase exploded, showing a shelf in water and flowed.

"Nope." Ollivander whimpered as he took it. Gohan tried wand after wand, but none seemed to work.

"Try this one." Ollivander said as he handed Gohan a brown wand. When Gohan touched it, his body seemed to shake for a minute. Then, a golden light shot from the wand and seemed to envelop Gohan, leaving him shimmering in a golden light like a super saiyan, before dissapering into smoke.

"My oh my. Interesting. Twelve inch elm, and a unique core that I acquire from an strange animals several years ago that I still don't " Ollivander smiled. Gohan stared at the wand with curiosity.

"Cool." He smiled. Gohan paid for the wand, ten galleons, and was heading out the door when it opened and someone slammed into him, knocking him back. He groaned, and looked up to see a girl his age rubbing her head. She was dressed in shorts and a white shirt that covered part of her legs, and her hair was brunched into two pigtails.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" the girl snapped at Gohan as she dusted herself off.

"Sorry." Gohan sputtered. She stared at him curiously.

"Hey, I remember you. You decked that guy back at that bookstore." Gohan gulped nervously.

"You saw that?" she nodded and laughed.

"Yeah, that jerk deserved it. Nice form. You know what you're doing." Gohan laughed.

"You're going to Hogwarts too?" she nodded.

"Second year. Got hogged up with traveling with my dad. I got to ditch him and come here, he's a bit annoying." Gohan nodded.

"I'm Gohan." She smiled as she shook his hand.

"I'm Videl. Nice to meet you." Gohan grinned.

"I'd talk more, but I've gotta get my wand before my dad come along." Gohan nodded as he stepped past her and into the alley. This was great! He was making new friends everywhere!

"This is going to be a great year." He thought with a grin.

**I am so sorry this took so long, I got choked up with work and everything. I'll edit the rest when I;ve got the time. Review!**


	5. A Crazy Car Ride and Sorting Edited

Chapter 3

Gohan got up and then went downstairs to get some food. Hagrid came down 10 minutes later.

"How did you eat **this** much food in 10 minutes?" asked Hagrid, as he looked at the empty plates.

"I thought you already knew that saiyans have huge appetites, in order to compensate for our strength." Gohan said as he ate 10 pieces of bacon at once.

"Anyway, to get to the Hogwarts Express, you have to walk through the pillar at Platform 9 ¾." Hagrid said.

"Really? I just hope I don't crack my head." Gohan said with a smile.

Later…

Gohan was walking through the train station, looking for the platform when he heard a familiar voice behind him.

"Hey Gohan!'"

Gohan turned to see Harry and the Weasleys behind him.

"Are you looking for the train?" Harry asked.

"Yeah." Answered Gohan.

"Just come with us, we know where it is." Harry said.

Later…

Gohan watched as Mr and Mrs. Weasley followed Ginny through the pillar.

"Ready?" Harry asked Ron and Gohan.

They nodded.

"Ready." Gohan said, as they all rushed at the pillar.

However…

"OW!" Gohan yelled as they all smashed into the pillar.

"What's wrong?" a conductor asked.

"I… just lost control of the trolly." Harry said as Gohan helped him to his feet.

"Why can't we get through?" Harry asked Ron.

"I don't know." Ron said, as he felt the pillar.

Gohan suddenly felt a lot of ki signatures move away.

"Um guys, I think we missed the train." Gohan said, interrupting their argument.

"Bloody hell, he's right Harry, it's past 11." Ron said as he looked at the clock.

"Ron, I have an idea. Is the car still outside?" Harry asked.

"Yeah. Wait, what do you have planned?" Ron asked nervously.

5 minutes later…

"I'm nervous about this idea." Gohan said as the car took off.

"Relax. Besides, do you have any other options? Harry asked.

"_Well, I could always use Instant Transmission. But, I'm still shaky on that, and I don't want to make my secret harder to hide_." Gohan thought.

"I don't think muggles are used to seeing a flying car." Harry was saying to Ron, which snapped Gohan out of his thoughts.

"Right." Ron said as he pushed the invisibility button.

Later…

They had finally reached the tracks, but they didn't see the train anywhere.

"Hey Harry, Hermoine got on the train, right?" Gohan asked.

"Right. Why do you ask?" Harry asked.

Gohan pulled out the scouter that Bulma had given him and put it on his face.

"What the bloody hell is that?" asked Ron.

"This is a scouter. It can find anyone anywhere and it can tell you how close you are to him or her. My friend Bulma invented it. This is a prototype." Gohan said as he turned it on.

"Cool." Ron said.

"There. It locked onto Hermoine. Wait, this can't be correct." Gohan said as they heard a train whistle.

"Hear that? We must be getting close. So, how far away is Hermoine?" said Harry.

"Um, guys?" said Gohan nervously.

"What?" the other 2 asked in unison, as the whistle got louder.

"According to this reading, Hermoine is 15 ft **behind** us, and getting closer." Said Gohan.

"Wait, that means…" Harry said nervously.

"With another loud whistle, the 3 boys turned to see…"

The front of the train!

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" the 3 boys screamed in unison, as Ron frantically tried to get the car out of the way.

That resulted in several 360's, and then Harry flew out the door!

"HARRY!" Ron and Gohan screamed.

Gohan managed to pull Harry up before he lost his grip.

"Well, I think we found the train." Ron said.

Later…

The boys were flying over a lake when they saw a huge castle.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, Gohan." Harry said with a smile.

As Gohan looked around in amazement, the car started to sputter.

"Something's wrong!" screamed Ron, as the car began to descend quickly.

"Um, Ron?" Gohan said nervously.

"What?" Ron asked.

"WATCH OUT FOR THAT TREE!" Gohan screamed, as the car smashed into a huge tree.

Ron tried to do something with his wand, but it snapped!

Luckily, the car came to a stop. Unfortunately….

The tree started smashing up the car. After a lot of screaming and falling, the boys finally got away from the tree.

Then, the car spit everyone out, and went into the forbidden forest.

"Dad's going to kill me." Ron said as the car drove off.

"My mom's going to shoot me and leave me up to dry." Gohan shivered, getting looks from Harry and Ron.

"I'm not kidding. She has an insane temper. You do NOT want her to get angry." Gohan said, casuing Harry and Ron to shiver,

The boys managed to place their luggage with the others and sneak upstairs.

"Hey Gohan, where's Hermoine?" Harry whispered.

Gohan turned on the scouter.

"She appears to be with several hundred others in 1 place." Gohan said, as he looked at the readings.

"Alright, they are at the great hall, let's go." Ron said.

"Wait, now I have a reading that's right behind us." Gohan said.

"Your device is correct, young man." A stiff voice said.

The 3 boys turned around to see a man with long black hair standing behind him.

"_He looks a bit like Android 17, but he definitely has Vegeta's personality_. Gohan thought.

"Are you Gohan Son, the new arrival?" the man asked.

"Yes, I am." Gohan answered.

"Go stand behind the 1st years to get your house. You better pray you are not in Slytherin." He said.

"Meanwhile, you two, come with me." He said as he pointed at Ron and Harry.

"Good luck." Ron said to Gohan as he walked off.

Gohan entered a big room, where several tables were, and each had a large amount of people.

Gohan got in the line of nervous 11 year olds, and waited for his turn.

"Alright Ginny!" Gohan clapped when Ginny got Gryffindor, causing her to turn red.

When all the 1st years were sorted, Dumbledore came up to the podium.

"I know this is sudden, but we have two 2nd years joining us this year." Dumbledore said.

This caused some muttering.

"_Wait? __**Two**__ 2nd years? Who is the other person_?" Gohan wondered as he looked around.

"First, is Gohan Son." Dumbledore said.

Gohan walked up and the lady put the hat on his head.

(For this conservation, Gohan is bold, and the hat is normal.)

"_Hmmmm. You are a great hero, and the son of one too." __**Wait, you know all this?**__ Yes, I can read your mind, you idiot. Now, where to put you? You have qualities that each house favors. The Brains of a Ravenclaw, the Bravery of A Gryffindor, the Cunning of a Slytherin, and loyalty like a Hufflepuff. But, the house that will suit you the best would have to be" _

"GRIFFINDOR!" the hat yelled. Then, the Gryffindor cheered and Gohan sat next to Ginny.

"Next is… Videl Satan!" the old lady yelled.

A hush came over the hall as a girl with raven black hair in pigtails came up to the hat. Then, McGonagall put it on her head.

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat yelled, causing the Gryffindors to cheer. Videl sat next to Gohan.

"Hi. I'm Gohan." Gohan extended his hand.

"I'm Videl. I guess we're both late, huh?" Videl asked, causing Gohan to laugh.

"Now, let the feast begin!" Dumbledore announced, interrupting Gohan's laughter

"FOOD!" Gohan yelled as it appeared in front of him. Then, he started eating. Everyone at Gryffindor just stopped and stared at him, as they watched him eat like a maniac. In less than 5 minutes, he had a lot of empty plates in front of him.

"Wow." Hermoine said as she stared at him.

"Not even Ron could eat that much." Ginny said.

"My dad's appetite doesn't even compare to this guy's appetite." Videl sweat dropped.

"He is officially the coolest person we have ever met." Fred said as he high-fived George.

Later…

Gohan walked to Dumbldore's office. It wasn't that hard to find it. All he had to do was pull out the scouter, and it tracked Dumbledore's signal. He was surprised that Dumbldore's power level was 30,000. Then again, Hermione's power level had been 5,000. Not only that, Professor's Snape's power level was 15,000.

"_It's a shame they don't train themselves physically, they are all stronger than Nappa_." Gohan thought.

Soon, he reached the stairs and spoke the password, which he got from one of the professors. The stairs opened and he walked up.

He stood in a large room with pictures and other things. He heard a cooing and turned to see a red bird.

"Hi birdie." Gohan said.

"It's a magnificent creature, isn't it?" Dumbledore said, as he came from the back room.

"We have several things to talk about, Gohan. Let's start with the flying car." Dumbledore said.

Gohan groaned. "Im sorry professor. I haven't perfected Instant Transmission yet, and even if I had, Harry and Ron would have been suspicious about how I got here."

"I see. You will serve 1 detention for that, and a letter will be sent to your mother." Said Dumbledore.

"That's okay, professor." Gohan said.

"I noticed that you are already good friends with Ms. Satan." Dumbledore said.

"Why shouldn't I be?" Gohan asked.

"Her father is Hercule Satan." Dumbledore answered.

"He is? He's not a wizard, is he?" Gohan asked with surprise.

"No. Her mother was a pureblood wizard." Dumbledore answered.

"Oh. Hey, back in Diagon Alley, people seemed to know Harry. Why is that?" Gohan scratched his head in confusion.

"That… is a long story." Dubmledore went on to tell Gohan about Harry's story.

That's… horrible. Voldemort's worse than Cell, to do those kinds of things." Gohan said with disbelief.

"Yes. And about your training. You may train in the Forbidden Forest." Dumbledore said.

"Thank you. I'll see you around." Gohan bowed and left the room.

He then put the scouter on his face and activated it. He followed Hermoine's signal to a big stairway.

Then…

"Hey Gohan!"

He turned to see Ron and Harry walking towards him.

"You little sneak, using that scouter of yours to find the common room. By the way, what house did you get into?" asked Harry.

"Griffindor." Gohan answered.

"That's great. Let's go to the common room before we get yelled at again." Ron said, looking around nervously.

"Hey guys, what happened to you after we separated?" Gohan asked as they climbed the stairs.

"Snape gave us a yellout, and then Dumbledore gave us a detention." Harry said.

"Same here, except I was spared the yellout. By the way, your sister's a Gryffindor." Gohan said with a grin.

"Yeah, McGonagall told us." Ron said with a smile.

By now, they had reached a big portrait of a fat woman.

"Did you get the password?" Harry asked Ron

"Bloody hell, I forgot!" yelled Ron.

Meanwhile, Gohan did something extremely stupid.

"I don't see a knob." Gohan said as he began poking the portrait.

Harry and Gohan's eyes widened as they tried to stop him. But…

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME!" the woman screamed at poor Gohan, who fell on his back just from the shock. He went bouncing down the stairs. Ron and Harry winched as Gohan smashed onto the ground.

"I'm ok!" Gohan yelled as he jogged back up.

Then, the portrait slid to the side, and Hermoine walked out.

"Do you know how close you 3 were to being expelled?" Hermoine yelled.

"Look, we ran into a pillar today, nearly got hit by a train, nearly got killed by a tree, and had to face the wrath of Snape, and it hasn't even been a full day yet. Can we please just go inside?" said Gohan.

"Fine." Hermoine said as she went inside.

Everyone in the common room smiled when the trio walked in.

"What you guys did was bloody brilliant." Neville Longbottom said.

Everyone else agreed.

"Pretty stupid, if you ask me." Videl shrugged.

"At least someone see's your idiocy!" Hermione said.

"Anyway, Gohan, Ill take you to unpack your stuff." Harry said as he took Gohan to the boys dormitory.

"This is your bed." Harry said as he pointed at a bed.

"Thanks." Gohan said as he pulled out his capsules.

"Hey Gohan, where's your luggage?" Ron asked as he walked in with Hermoine.

"Right here." Gohan said as he tossed the capsules.

POOF! Then, all of Gohan's clothes and other belongings appeared next to his bed.

Harry and the other gaped.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Ron asked.

"Capsules. They were invented by my friend Bulma." Gohan explained.

"No way. Bulma Briefs?" Hermoine asked with shock.

"Yeah. Wait, how do you know her?" Gohan asked.

"She was listed in Top Scientists of the Year." Hermoine explained.

"Cool. Hey Gohan, what's she like in per-

WHAT THE?" Harry turned to find Gohan out cold on his bed, sleeping like a baby.

"Well, he did have one heck of a day." Ron said.

"Guys, lets leave Gohan to his rest." Hermoine said as she shoved the 2 boys out.

**Well, that mistake is fixed. Now I just have to fix the other chapters with Videl in Slytherin! Dumb youthful idiocy.**


	6. The Howler and Mudblood Edited

**Hey. I'm doing the other HP movies. I'm sorry about Videl. I thought making them enemies would make it more interesting. You see, all the crossovers I've read put Videl in Griffindor, so I thought I would try something new.**

Chapter 4

As light cracked over the mountains and shined on Hogwarts, everyone was slowly waking up. Gohan, on the other hand, wasn't having good dreams.

"_This time, you won't come back!" Frieza shouted._

"_Frieza, stop this!" Goku shouted._

"_HELP ME!" Krillin screamed before he exploded._

_Then…_

"_AAARRRRGGGGHHHHH!" Piccolo screamed as he took Nappa's attack._

"_Piccolo!" Gohan screamed._

_Then…_

"_You put up a great fight Gohan. Tell your mother I had to do this. Goodbye, my son." Goku said before he vanished with an exploding Cell._

"_DADDY! NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Gohan screamed_

"Gohan!" a voice yelled, waking him up.

Gohan got up and saw Harry and Ron standing at the foot of his bed.

"What… happened?" Gohan asked woozily as he stood up.

"You were screaming in your sleep. It was like a sonic wail. What the bloody hell were you dreaming about?" Ron asked.

"It was just a nightmare, Ron. Don't worry about it." Gohan said as he got dressed.

"Anyway, breakfast should be starting soon." Harry said to Ron.

"Wait, did you say breakfast?" Gohan asked.

"Yeah. I hear the food is pretty WHAT THE? Where did he go?" Ron asked as he looked around.

Gohan had vanished!

"Hey guys, I just saw Gohan running to the Great Hall. He looked hungry, so get ready to see what he looks like when he eats." Hermoine said as she walked in.

"Why do I have a feeling I'm going to regret what I'm about to see?" Ron asked out loud as he followed Harry and Hermoine.

When they reached the Great Hall…

"Hey Ginny, have you seen Gohan?" Ron asked.

"Who hasn't? Don't worry, you'll get used to it." Ginny said as she continued eating.

"There he is." Hermoine said as she walked to the end of the table.

Gohan was eating like there was no tommorow. Whole plates were emptied in seconds!

"Wow. You sure eat a lot, Gohan." Harry said as he sat next to him.

"Thanks. I have a big appetite." Gohan said.

Then…

CRASH! 2 things happened at once.

An owl crashed on the table and a owl landed in front of Gohan and dropped an letter in front of Gohan.

"Oh no!" Ron said weakly as he looked at the letter.

"Hey everyone, Weasley and Son got themselves howlers." Seamus said, as snickers rose through the hall.

"Open it, guys. I ignored one from my gram once. It was horrible." Neville said.

"You first." Gohan quickly said.

Nervously, Ron opened the letter.

"RONALD WEASLEY! HOW DAR YOU STEAL THAT CAR!" a loud voice started screaming.

Everyone covered their ears in pain.

"My mom's worse." Gohan thought.

Finally, the letter ripped itself up.

"Sigh… my turn." Gohan shivered as he opened the letter.

"GOHAN!" Chi-Chi's voice rang out.

"YOU'VE GOT SOME NERVE! YOU HAVEN'T EVEN BEEN AT THAT SCHOOL FOR A DAY AND YOU'RE ALREADY ACTING LIKE A DELIQUENT! ONE MORE MISTAKE, AND I'LL SEND VEGETA TO DRAG YOU OUT OF THAT SCHOOL!" Chi-Chi's voice roared. Then, the letter spat at him and burned up. The Slytherins roared with laughter.

"Are you alright, Gohan?" Hermoine asked.

"I'm fine. Only thing that really got hurt was my pride." Gohan said.

"It's alright, Gohan." Harry said as he patted Gohan on the back.

"C'mon Harry, let's show Gohan where our classes are." Said Hermoine.

"Don't forget, we need to give him the warnings and tips about certain classes." Ron said as they walked out of the Great Hall.

Then, a flash of light blinded Harry and Gohan and a clicking noise was heard.

Gohan turned to see a small boy holding a camera, who had a bigger smile than that vanishing cat!

"Hi Harry and Gohan. I'm Colin Creevy. I'm in Griffindor, like you guys. It's an honor to be in your presence. Will you sign my pictures?" Colin said.

Before either could respond…

"Are you losers signing pictures now?" a voice said behind them.

"Oh no" Ron groaned.

"Stay calm. I won this battle before, I will do it again." Gohan said as Malfoy and his guards walked up to them.

"Hey look everyone, its Pure Idiot!" Gohan said.

"Well, well. Gohan, have I introduced you to my associates, Crab and Goyle? Malfoy asked with an evil grin.

Then, the 2 stepped forward and cracked their knuckles.

"Really? The best you've got is 2 guys who look like marshmallows? This is just sad." Gohan said with a grin.

This comment caused Crab and Goyle to look at him with a confused look on their faces, and then turn to Malfoy.

"He just called you two fat!" Malfoy yelled

This caused Crab and Goyle to turn red with anger.

"Don't mess with Gohan! He could beat you all effortlessly!" Colin yelled.

"Too late. Teach him a lesson!" ordered Malfoy.

Right when the two was about to attack…

"What are you all doing here? Get to class now!" ordered Professor Snape, who had just walked around the corner.

"We will settle this later." Malfoy said before turning and walking away.

"Some advice, sit by a window. You could use the tan!" Gohan shouted after them.

"Good one Gohan!" Harry said.

"That was bloody incredible." Ron said.

"Can we get to class?" Hermoine asked.

"Let's go, Gohan." Harry said as they walked off.

Later…

"So, this is McGonagall's class?" Gohan asked, as he looked around.

"Yeah." Harry answered.

"Is that her pet?" Gohan asked as he looked at a cat.

"Not exactly." Hermoine said, as the cat jumped and transformed into the old lady Gohan had seen earlier.

"Wow." Gohan said.

"She's an amimangus. That means she can transform into a animal at any time." Explained Hermoine.

"Cool!" said Gohan.

"_Interesting. I can do 2 kinds of transformations. My ape state and my super saiyan state_." Gohan thought.

Later…

"I remember this nut!" Gohan groaned, as he sat in Defense Against the Dark Arts.

"Shut up. He is not a nut." Hermoine said as she looked dreamily at Lockhart.

"Alright class, we will first take a quiz. If you have read my books, you will do fine." Lockhart said as he passed out the quizzes.

"This is f- ridiculous." Gohan said as he looked at the test.

(1 guess who taught him bad language)

Later…

"Tsk Tsk Tsk. The only one who got everything right was Miss Granger. 10 points to Gryffindor." Lockhart said, causing Hermione to beam.

"As your teacher, I will prepare you against the foulest creatures that walk this planet." Lockhart said as he tapped a cage with his wand, causing it to rattle.

"_What the heck is in there?"_ Gohan wondered as he felt dozens of ki signatures.

"You may find yourself facing your worst fears in this room. I must ask you not to scream. It might… provoke them!" Lockhart yelled as he pulled off the curtain, revealing…

"Cornish pixies?" Seamus asked with a laugh.

"Freshly caught Cornish pixies. Let's see how you fare against them." Lockhart said as he released the pixies.

"Oh crap." Gohan said as the pixies flew out.

The pixies flew everywhere, tossing anything, pulling peoples hair, and stealing wands. The room emptied until it was Harry, Ron, Gohan, Hermione, and Videl.

Hermoine raised her wand, but the pixies snatched it as well.

"Let go, you little bugs!" Videl yelled as a pixie pulled on one of her pigtails.

Gohan jumped and pointed his wand at the pixies.

"PARALYSIS RAY!" he screamed.

Then, the pixies just froze in place, surrounded by a blue light.

"Will someone put them away?" he asked.

"What was that?"

Over the next week, Gohan got used to Hogwarts. He loved Transfiguration, but he fell asleep often during History of Magic, which was taught by a ghost. Nother teacher who didn't like him was Snape. Then again, he hated all Gryffindors. He got to be good friends with everyone. Every chance he got, he trained in the Forbidden Forest.

"Whew! That was a good workout!" Gohan laughed as he wiped the sweat off his face.

He looked at himself in the pond next to him. He saw a muscular boy with scars on his chest, and for a second, he saw Goku.

Then, reality snapped back.

"That's right, Harry was going to show me quidditch today!" Gohan said as he rushed out of the room.

Later…

"Man Gohan, you look tired." Ron said as he, Gohan, and Hermione headed to the Quidditch Field.

"Just finishing my homework." Gohan sighed as he wiped his eyes.

"Hey, there's Harry." Gohan turned to see Harry and the rest of the team walking on the field. Then, they saw the Slytherin team walking towards them.

"Oh no." Groaned Gohan.

They rushed over as the two groups met.

"I reserved the field for Gryffindor today." Wood growled.

"Relax, Wood. I have a note from Snape." Flint said as he handed Wood a document.

"You have a new seeker. Who?" Wood asked.

The Slytherins parted to reveal…

"Malfoy?" Harry asked with surprise.

"Not so special now, are you?" Draco asked with a smirk.

"Hey, we don't need to kill each other over a field, do we?" Gohan asked. Interrupting the argument.

"Shut up, you pathetic mudblood." Draco said, causing an outroar.

"Eat slugs, Malfoy!" Ron yelled, as he tried to cast a hex. But, it backfired!

The next thing Gohan knew, Ron was on the floor, belching slugs.

Harry and Gohan picked Ron up and carried him to Hagrid's, with Hermoine following them.

Later…

"Here you go!" Hagrid said, as he handed Ron a bucket.

"What happened to him anyway?" Hagrid asked.

"He tried to hex Malfoy after he called Gohan a name, but it backfired on him." Harry said

"What did he call you?" Hagrid asked Gohan.

"A mudblood." Gohan answered.

Hagrid gasped. "He did not!" he said angrily.

"Why? What does that mean?" Gohan scratched his head.

"It means someone with no magical parents, like you and me." Hermione crossed her arms.

"Hmph. Well, I've been called worse. I don't care what he says." Gohan scratched his head.

"Wow. Nothing gets to him." Ron whispered to Harry.

Later…

"Gohan, before you go, I need to talk to you!" Hagrid said.

"I'll catch up with you guys!" Gohan said to Harry and the others before going back to the hut.

"What is it, Hagrid?" Gohan asked.

"Gohan, you know as well as I do that tonight the full moon comes out. Are you going to, you know?" Hagrid asked.

"Transform?" Gohan asked.

Hagrid nodded.

"Sigh… Hagrid, trying to avoid that part of me is not an option, so the best I can do is learn to control it, otherwise 1 day I might look at the moon by accident and destroy the whole school." Gohan said.

"I know. Dumbledore and I have decided that we will keep everyone indoors for tonight. Don't destroy the whole forest alright, because then we will have quite the pissed off centaurs." Hagrid said as he shook Gohan's hand.

Then, Gohan left to follow Harry and the others, completely unaware of the horrors soon to occur…

**How long can Gohan hide his secrets? Like the edits?To be continued…**


	7. A Rampage and Meeting Edited

**Hey, it's me again. This is still on the planning board, but possibly keep an eye out for something from Dragonball GT.**

Chapter 5

It was around 8, and Gohan had snuck out of the castle and was heading for the Forbidden Forest.

"_I hope I don't cause a big racket._" He thought as he ran though the forest.

Meanwhile….

Harry was sitting with Lockhart, helping him sign his fan mail.

"Isn't it nice, helping me make someone's day?" Lockhart asked as he signed another letter.

"It sure is, sir." Harry said through gritted teeth.

"You know, the only other person here who girls love as much as me would be that Gohan." Lockhart said.

"Where is Gohan anyway?" Harry asked.

"Dumbledore told me that Gohan was feeling ill, so he postponed the detention." Lockhart said.

"_Strange, Gohan doesn't seem like the kind who could get sick_." Harry thought to himself.

Then…

"_Let me tear, rip, kill_." A cold voice said, interrupting Harry's thoughts.

"What was that?" He asked as he looked around.

"What was what?" Lockhart asked, confused.

"Didn't you hear it?" Harry said.

"I think youre hearing things, my boy. Go on out, you definitely need the rest." Lockhart said.

Then, as Harry walked out, he heard the noise again.

"_Ahhhh. I smell blood. Time to kill…"_

Harry followed the voice, until he found a large amount of water.

"Harry?" Harry turned and saw Ron and Hermoine standing behind him.

"Did you hear that voice?" Harry asked.

"What voice?" Ron asked.

"Come on!" Harry said.

They followed Harry until they found…

Ms. Norris, hanging by her tail!

"What the bloody hell happened to it?" Ron asked as he looked at the cat.

"Um, guys?" Hermoine said nervously as she pointed at the wall.

They looked up and saw a message, written in blood!

"THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED. ENEMIES OF THE HEIR, BEWARE."

Then, everyone else arrived. They all stared, shocked.

"You'll be next, mudbloods!" Malfoy said with a grin.

"What's going on?" Filch asked as he pushed through the students. He stopped when he saw his cat hanging by her tail.

"You killed my cat." Filch said as he turned to Harry with rage in his eyes.

He grabbed Harry by his collar and raised him up.

"I'll kill you!" He shouted with rage.

"Enough!" Dumbledore shouted as he walked in with the other teachers.

They all stopped when they read the message.

"Get everyone to their dormitories immediately!" Dumbledore ordered.

At that very moment…

"Well, this seems to be a good spot. Good thing this saiyan armor expands, otherwise I would be in trouble." Gohan said as he put it on.

"Well, let's begin." He said as he looked at the full moon. He then began feeling himself change, growing bigger…

At Hogwarts…

"What the bloody hell do you think did that to ?" Ron asked aloud as everyone began leaving the hallway.

"Whatever it was, it will get you mudbloods next, just watch!" Draco laughed out loud.

Then…

"RRROOOOOOAAAAARRRRRRR!"

A HUGE animalistic sound erupted out of nowhere, causing everyone to cower in terror, except Malfoy.

"Hear that? That's the monster, coming for you mudbloods! Let's hope it eats Granger first!" Malfoy laughed, before being pulled down by Videl.

"Get to the towers immediately!" Percy yelled, as the walls shook.

It was definitely chaotic, but after all the screaming and pushing, everyone finally got to their towers.

"We made it." Ron said as he dropped with a sigh of relief.

"Hey guys, have you seen Gohan?" Harry said as he walked up to them.

"Wait, he wasn't with us at the feast. We thought he was with you." Ron said as he paled.

"Gohan!" Harry yelled out loud, trying to find him.

Then…

"I see the creature!" Colin yelled in terror as he raised his camera. Immediately, everyone ran to the windows. In the distance, they could see a giant figure, and white beams erupting from it. Then, it turned towards them!

"It sees us!" Ron screamed in pure terror, as the beast walked towards them.

Then, all the Griffindors turned pale.

Bit by bit, the beast got bigger and bigger until it was almost out of the forest. Then, it roared again.

By now, everyone could see it clearly. It looked like a giant ape! But, it was wearing armor!

Colin was snapping shot after shot.

"The Daily Prophet's going to pay big for these!" He said as he kept snapping.

"That is, if you live to send them!" Ron yelled in fear.

Then, you could see its big red eyes staring right at you!

"I'm too young to die!" Fred screamed.

Then…

"Pooo…tterrr…" the beast said.

"Harry, it said your name." Ron wimpered.

"Weas…ley…"

Every Weasley in the room turned pale at that word.

"Gran… ger…"

"Me?" Hermoine asked aloud.

"Sa…tan…"

"Huh?" Videl looked confused.

The beast then shot another beam out of it's mouth and then walked away, growing smaller and smaller.

"How did it know our names?" Hermoine wondered out loud.

But, nobody could come up with an answer.

"Colin, what are you doing?" Percy asked, interrupting everyone's thoughts.

"Getting a ton of money." Colin said as he attached the film clip to his owl, before sending it out with a note addressed to Rita Skeeter.

The next morning…

"Yawn… Where am I?" Gohan said as he looked around.

"Well, you certainly caused a lot of damage, young man."

Gohan turned to see a man with a horse's body.

"Hey! You're a centaur, aren't you?" Gohan asked.

The centaur smiled. "Yes I am. My name is Firenze. Pleased to meet you."

"I'm awfully sorry for the damage I caused." Gohan said as he bowed.

"Don't worry about it. You did come extremely close to smashing up Hogwarts though." Firenze said.

Gohan's eyes widened.

"I DID WHAT?" Gohan yelled in shock.

"My god, I am going to get a yell out from Dumbledore. Not to mention Piccolo and Vegeta." Gohan said as he put 2 fingers to his head.

"One thing, before you go." The centaur said.

"What?" Gohan asked.

"Expect the return of a long lost friend." The centaur said.

"Hmmm. Thank you for the information." Gohan said as he disappeared.

At Hogwarts…

"This is ridiculous!" Hermoine said as she read the Daily Prophet.

"I agree, we don't even know what that creature was." Harry said as he looked at the picture of the giant ape roaring.

Then…

The giant doors opened, and in walked an exhausted Gohan with a smile.

"Hey guys, what's up? He said

"Where have you been?" Percy asked as he walked up to him.

"I was sick, so I spent the night in the infirmary." Gohan answered. He walked past Percy, who still looked skeptical.

"Good to see you, mate!" Ron said as Gohan walked up to them.

"What have I missed?" Gohan asked.

Harry then filled Gohan in on last night's events.

"The Chamber of Secrets, huh? I might know somebody who knows of this." Gohan said.

"Who?" Harry asked.

Before Gohan could say anything…

The Great hall doors burst open.

"BOY!" a furious voice roared.

Gohan turned pale as he turned.

"Who the bloody hell is that?" Ron asked with fear.

"Vegeta!" Gohan groaned as the furious prince walked up to them.

"YOU!" he roared as he picked up Gohan by the collar.

"What did I do now?" Gohan asked weakly.

"YOU KNOW WHAT!" Vegeta roared.

By now, people were staring at them.

"Put him down, Vegeta." A voice interrupted the angry prince's fit.

Hermoine and everyone else turned and gasped.

"Piccolo!" Gohan said with a weak smile as the Namek came up to them.

"Can we take this argument elsewhere? My office, perhaps?" Dumbledore asked as he walked up to the trio.

"Very well. You were the one who invited us here, after all." Vegeta said as he dropped Gohan.

Then, the 3 Z Fighters followed Dumbledore out, with everyone staring after them and whispering among themselves.

"Who the bloody hell were those 2?" Ron asked Hermoine.

"I don't know, but they looked familiar." Videl said.

At Dumbledore's Office…

"Why did you invite them?" Gohan asked Dumbledore.

Dumbledore showed Gohan the Daily Prophet.

"We came as soon as he told us." Piccolo said.

"How could you be that stupid?" Vegeta said angrily.

"I swear, I thought I had control of that form. I just lost it for a moment." Gohan said as he looked at the picture.

"In that moment, you got photographed, and you're wearing the same armor that you were wearing when you went ape under your robes. If anyone had seen it, they would have figured it out instantly." Vegeta said, with a pissed off attitude in his voice.

"Dumbledore, you called us about the Chamber of Secrets as well, correct?" Piccolo asked.

"Yes. I was hoping you had some information that I could use." Dumbledore said.

"I can tell you the history, but you know it as well as I do. Basically, you know as much as I do." Piccolo said.

"I was afraid of that. Mr. Son, could you give your friends a tour just in case they need to know their way around? Piccolo will fill you in as you walk around." Dumbledore said.

"Ok." Gohan said, as he walked out with the other 2.

Later…

"That is the Great Hall, where all 3 meals are served. Very tasty food, I might include." Gohan said as they walked past it.

"Well, Well, who are these people?" Malfoy said as he walked up to the Z Fighters.

"None of your business, Pure Idiot. Now get out of here." Gohan said, causing Draco and his cronies to leave.

Vegeta laughed at that comment.

"We have to go, Gohan. I'll let you know about anything new with the chamber." Piccolo said as he dragged the laughing prince out the door.

Gohan turned around and walked to McGonagall's class, while thinking about the Chamber.

**Edit Edit Edit. This is getting old. Review!**


	8. The Monster Strikes Again! Edited

Hey, it's me . Here's chapter 6.

Chapter 6

Gohan walked to McGonagall's class, still wondering about the Chamber of Secrets, when he walked through the door.

"You are late, Mr. Son!" McGonagall said to Gohan as he sat next to Harry.

"I was helping Professor Dumbledore, Professor." Gohan answered.

"Very well. As I was saying, Hogwarts was built by the four greatest witches and wizards of all time." McGonagall continued. Gohan drifted off, having already hearing this from Piccolo.

Later…

"Guys, I know how we are going to figure out if Malfoy's the heir." Hermoine said to Harry and the others as they were walking through the halls.

"What?" Gohan asked.

"The Polyjuice Potion." Hermoine answered.

"The what?" Harry asked.

"This potion allows you to change into any human being." Hermoine went on to tell them the rest.

"A month?" Harry asked.

"But, Malfoy will get half the muggle-borns in the school by then." Ron said.

"It's the best we can do." Hermoine said with a sigh.

"Anyway, Harry better beat Malfoy at the Quidditch match tomorrow." Ron said as he slapped Harry on the back.

That night…

"Why can't I go ascended?" Gohan yelled as he punched a tree, sending it flying.

"I just need that final push. WHAT IS IT?" he yelled, hoping to find an answer. But, no answer appeared.

In the morning…

"Wake up!" Ron yelled to the sleeping half-breed.

"Groan… What did I miss?" Gohan asked as he got up.

"We're heading out for the match now." Ron said as he left.

20 minutes later…

"Good luck, Harry." Gohan said as Harry headed out to the field.

"Thanks." Harry said.

When everyone was in the stands, the game began. Gohan cheered as he watched Harry go for the Snitch. However, he noticed that a bludger kept following Harry the whole game.

" Is it supposed to do that?" Gohan asked Hagrid.

"No. That bludgers been tampered with!" Hagrid yelled as it smashed through a Griffindor's broom. Gohan watched in horror as it chased Harry all over the Quidditch Pitch.

"I'll stop it." Ron said as he raised his wand.

"No! You'll hit Harry!" Hermione said.

"_She's right. I can't fire a ki blast until Harry stops moving."_ Gohan thought as his fists dug into the wood. Then, Harry caught the snitch, causing him to tumble into the ground. Gohan paled when Harry barely dodged the Bludger.

"Gotta move! Oh well, they would have found out sooner or later." Gohan thought. Then, he shot out of his seat towards Harry, resulting in gasps from Hermione and Ron.

"I'm not going to make it!" Gohan thought as he charged towards Harry.

"KAIO-KEN!" Gohan roared as he was surrounded by a red aura. He shot forward and caught the bludger.

"Oh no you don't." Gohan growled as it struggled in his arms. With a yell, he crushed the bludgers into ashes.

Later…

"I can't believe that idiot removed all your bones." Gohan said as he looked at Harry lying in bed.

"Shut up. It must have been an accident." Hermoine said as she looked at Harry.

"Everything is an accident for that guy." Ron said.

"By the way, I can't believe that you are related to the Goku." Ron said as he turned towards Gohan.

"Well, don't I look like him?" Gohan asked.

"A bit." Hermoine said as she looked at Gohan.

"Anyway… Harry, I called a friend who knows a guy who can fix you up in 5 seconds." Gohan said.

"Who?" Harry asked.

Then…

"Here we are, Gohan." Piccolo said as he walked in with Dende.

"Great. Good to see you, Dende." Gohan said with a smile.

The smaller Namek smiled.

"It's my pleasure to help an old friend. Now, this will only take a minute…" Dende said as he closed his eyes. Then, his hands glowed gold, and you could see waves going over Harry's body.

Finally…

"It's done." Dende said as he put his hands down.

Harry felt his arm, and was shocked to find it perfectly fine!

"Thank you!" Harry said as he got up.

(I know how important Dobby's scene is, don't worry.)

Then…

"GET THE HELL OUT OF MY FACE, YOU BLOND IDIOT!" came from the hall.

"Oh no. That's either Malfoy or that Rita." Gohan said as everyone ran out the door.

Sure enough…

Vegeta was screaming in the reporter's face.

"I WILL NOT DO AN INTERVIEW!" he yelled with rage.

"JUST ONE!" She yelled back, with many students smiling and laughing around them.

"HERE'S YOUR INTERVIEW!" He screamed as he put his palm in her face.

"Oh no!" Gohan groaned

"BIG BANG ATTACK!" he screamed as she was hit by the blue ball and sent flying.

"WHO ELSE WANTS SOME?" he yelled at the terrified students around him.

They backed away slowly.

"Humph. That's what I thought." Vegeta said as he walked up to Gohan and the others.

"Vegeta, that stunt is going to bite you in the butt." Piccolo said with a sigh.

"Finally, that horrid woman got what she deserved!" Hermoine said.

"Thank you. She was more trouble than that PC I set up a while ago." Vegeta said.

( I do not own that youtube video)

"Anyway, we need to get going." Piccolo said as he walked out with Vegeta and Dende.

That night…

"Please sign a picture!" Colin begged as he followed Gohan down an empty hallway.

"No, I… What's that?" Gohan said as he turned around, shocked.

"What's wha…" THUD!

"COLIN!" Gohan yelled as he looked around rapidly.

"Who's there?" he yelled angrily.

"Your power… It's intoxicating…" a cold voice said

"Who are you?" Gohan yelled.

"You will know… in time. For now… We fight. I wish… to see your power." The voice continued.

"Bring it on!" Gohan yelled.

"You will be a symbol… If I can defeat you… No mudblood will be safe!" the voice hissed.

"I'm not scared of you!" Gohan yelled to the voice.

"Get ready… Your friends can't save you now…" The voice finished.

Then…

Gohan leaped as a giant tail smashed the ground.

Well, you're fast…

"I'm a lot more than that!" Gohan yelled.

Yes… I saw that Kamehameha attack you did… very impressive… the voice said.

Then, Gohan saw a beam flash out of nowhere and smash him in his arm.

"Argh!" he said angrily as he nursed his arm.

"Now… I break you…"

Gohan jumped and dodged the next beam, but the tail grabbed him and started squeezing him!

"ARRRRRGGGGHHHHHH!" Gohan screamed in pain.

Yessss… That's right… scream in pain… I love it…

Nooooooo! Darn it… Someone's coming! Anyway… we'll meet again. Here… Take this! The voice roared as it tossed Gohan.

"NNNNOOOOO-GAK"! Gohan screamed before he got impaled on a spike.

"See you…Ha ha haa" the voice said as it got faint.

At that moment…

Harry had been walking alone when he heard the voice again, talking to someone. As he followed the voice, he heard the fight begin. Then, he heard Gohan's screams, which then got cut off. Fearing the worst, he turned the corner to see…

"GOHAN!" he screamed as he ran up to the wall. There was his friend, impaled on the wall like a trophy!

"Poor boy."

Harry turned to see Dobby.

"YOU! WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?" Harry roared.

The elf cringed.

" Dobby did nothing, sir." The elf said as he looked at Gohan.

"This is same boy that destroyed Dobby's bludger." The elf said.

"Wait, YOUR bludger?" Harry roared.

"Dobby is sorry. Dobby does not want to see boy end up like this. Too much like what happened before." Dobby said.

"Wait, this has happened before?" Harry said.

"Someone's coming! Good luck for friend!" Dobby said as he vanished.

Then Filch walked in.

He stared at Harry, and then stared at the petrified Colin and the impaled, bleeding Gohan.

"You're a killer! You'll go to Azkaban for this, boy!" Filch yelled.

"Can you help me get him down?" Asked Harry panicky.

Before Filch could answer…

"OH MY GOD!" several people screamed.

Harry and Filch turned to see everyone standing there, shocked and gaping at the impaled Gohan.

"HAH! The beast got Son!" Malfoy laughed.

"Are you nuts? Help me get him down!" Harry yelled desperately.

Then, the teachers arrived.

McGonagall covered her mouth in shock.

Snape looked disgusted.

"Poor, Poor boy. It's a shame I wasn't here to save him." Lockhart said before everyone gave him a nasty look.

"Look!" Hermoine said as she pointed at the wall.

"THE HEIR FOUGHT GOHAN AND HE LOST. THE HEIR WILL KILL ALL THE MUDBLOODS JUST LIKE HOW THE HEIR KILLED HIM." The message said, with a blood red arrow pointing at Gohan.

Then…

"I'm… gak… not dead!" The impaled Gohan said, startling everyone.

"GET HIM DOWN!" Hermoine screamed.

Snape pointed his wand, and the limp Gohan fell from the wall.

He landed in Harry's arms.

"GOHAN! What did this to you?" Harry asked.

"It…cough… was a monster…" Gohan said before fainting.

"Get him to the infirmary!" Dumbledore shouted.

"I can't treat these wounds!" Madame Pompry said as they carried him off.

"I know what can. I'll be right back!" Dumbledore said as they rushed off.

Later…

"What is this device?" Madame Pompry asked as they watched Gohan float in the blue liquid.

"A healing chamber, invented by his friend." Dumbledore answered.

In Griffindor Tower…

"He CAN'T die." Ginny said as she sobbed in Ron's arms.

"We don't know yet. But, the wounds were extremely serious." Percy said as he walked up to them.

"Why would the heir fight Gohan?" Ron asked.

"I know why." Harry said.

"The heir is making a point. Don't you get it? If he could beat Gohan in a fight, no one is safe." Harry explained.

"Well, we won't know til tomorrow if Gohan survived." Percy said as he sat down.

The next morinig…

Everyone was eating, worried about Gohan.

Then…

"Gohan?" a voice came from the hall.

Everyone turned to see a man in an orange gi with spiky black hair with a halo over his head walk through the door.

"You!" Snape hissed as he came up to the man.

"If it isn't Severus Snape. Been a while. How's my son?" Goku countered

"I see. Well, Gohan's still in critical, so just sit with his friends. Enjoy the food, Goku." Snape said as he walked back to the teachers table.

"You're the Goku?" Ron asked with shock as Goku came up to them.

"Yeah. Ooooohhhhh. FOOD!" Goku yelled as he began eating.

Everyone just stared at him.

"Well, now we know where Gohan gets his appetite from." Hermoine said as she sweat dropped while watching Goku eat.

Then, an exhausted Dumbledore walked in with Madame Pompry as they made their way to the podium.

"Well, it was close, but Gohan pulled through. He should be up and about by tomorrow." Dumbledore announced.

"Yes!" Hermoine cheered.

Then, Dumbledore walked up to them.

"Goku, good to see you. Do you want to see your son?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yeah!" Goku said as he got up.

"You're welcome to join us." Dumbledore said to Harry and the others.

Later…

"He's right in here." Dumbledore said as he opened the door.

Harry and the others gaped, while Goku smiled.

Gohan was in a machine, floating in blue liquid.

"Gohan? There are people here to see you." Dumbledore said.

Slowly, Gohan's eyes opened.

"Daddy!" he yelled in shock.

"Hey buddy." Goku said as he looked at his son.

"How did you get here?" Gohan asked.

"King Kai convinced King Yemma to let me come here to see you. How is everyone?" Goku asked.

"They're all fine. Oh, Mom gave birth to a boy. His name is Goten." Gohan said.

"Cool!" Goku said.

"Are these your friends?" Goku asked as he pointed at Harry, Hermoine, and Ron.

"Yeah." Gohan went on to introduce them.

"So you're the boy who defeated Voldemort! King Kai holds you to high regard!" Goku said as he shook Harry's hand.

"Um, Dad, we both know who will be around soon. You know what he's going to want." Gohan said nervously.

"Fine. I'll fight Vegeta, right here!" Goku said.

Then…

"Well, Well. It's Kakarot, right from the grave! Vegeta said as he walked in.

"What did this to you?" Piccolo asked as he looked at the hurt Gohan.

"I don't know. All I can tell you is that it had a big tail and it shot energy beams." Gohan said.

"It's a shame that the innocent got hurt." Goku said as he looked at the petrified Colin.

"Anyway… Let's fight, Kakarot!" Vegeta said as he got into a fighting pose.

"You're on!" Goku responded.

Then, the bell chimed.

"Hang on." Goku said as he helped Gohan out of the chamber.

"Here. Don't get ambushed like that again." Vegeta said as he tossed clothes to Gohan.

As Gohan put the clothes on, Vegeta charged at Goku!

"Wait! Take it outside!" Dumbledore yelled.

"Fine." Vgeta said as he walked out with Goku.

"Should we go watch?" Harry asked Gohan.

"This is going to be good." Gohan said as he followed the 2 saiyans out.

Outside…

"You're going down!" Vegeta yelled at Goku.

"In your dreams!" Goku yelled back.

Then…

BOOM!

Vegeta and Goku were trading blows like maniacs, and each was trying to blast the other.

FINAL FLASH!

KAMEHAMEHA!

The 2 lights clashed against each other, and neither would back down.

"Wow." Malfoy said as he watched the fight.

"It's all tricks." Videl said.

"Who cares? Go Goku!" Yelled Cedric Diggory.

"Take him down, Vegeta!" Malfoy yelled.

After a lot of fighting…

Goku appeared right above Vegeta's head, and smashed him right into the Earth with a huge explosion!

"I win. I win!" Goku said as he did a victory dance.

"Grrr. I'll get you another time, Kakarot." Vegeta said as he crawled out of the hole.

"You did great." Goku said as he helped Vegeta up.

Gohan then came up to them.

"Here you go." He said as he tossed the 2 beans at them.

Later…

"It was great seeing you, Gohan. I have to go back now. Look, if that creature kills anyone, use the Dragonballs, alright?" Goku said

"I'll miss you!" Gohan said as he hugged his dad.

"Goku, it's time!" Baba said as she floated into the room on her crystal ball.

"You're Baba, the greatest seer who ever lived!" Hermoine said with awe in her voice.

"Thank you." Baba said with a smile.

"Bye Daddy." Gohan said as Goku walked out the door.

In front of everyone, Goku shook hands with Dumbledore.

"Take care of Gohan, will you?" Goku asked.

"It's my job." Dumbledore said with a smile.

"Alright, Goodbye everyone!" Goku yelled as he leaped into the air and vanished along with Baba.

"Bye… Dad." Gohan said with tears in his eyes.

"Alright, time for lunch!" Dumbledore announced.

"It was nice meeting your dad." Harry said as he came up to Gohan.

"We need to focus on the Polyjuice Potion." Hermoine said as she came up to them.

Later…

So, Harry will be Goyle, Ron will be Crab, and I'll be that Zamboni guy." Gohan said.

"Exactly. All we need to do is mention you. Malfoy had a running riot when he saw you on that wall." Harry said with anger in his voice.

"We will work in the girl's bathroom. I have to find something first in the library. Meet me in the bathroom." Hermoine said as she walked off.

"I'm curious about your friends, Gohan. Let's see what information I can find on them…" Hermione thought as she walked to the library.

**Cool, Right? Review!**


	9. The Truth is Revealed! Edited

Hey! Here's another cool chapter.

Chapter 7

Hermoine went up to the Directory. (In my version, the directory is like a library computer)

"What do you want to find?" It asked.

"Goku Son." Hermoine answered.

"Information on that person is in Newspapers and the novel The Z Fighters. " The directory said

After some collecting…

Hermione sat down at a table with all the information she collected.

First, she opened up an old copy of the Daily Prophet. The headline was:

"KING PICCOLO DESTROYED BY YOUNG BOY!"

A picture of a small boy going though a demon creature's chest followed it.

(Remember what Dumbledore said in ch 1?)

Hermoine gasped. The demon looked exactly like the green man in the turban who had been here earlier. Also, the little boy looked just a younger version of the man who was Gohan's dad!

She closed the newspaper and opened up another paper.

"ALIENS DESTROY EAST CITY! DEATH TOLL ENORMOUS!" was the headline.

Below was a picture of 2 figures. They were laughing maniacally. One was a huge, muscular man. The other was small, but he looked familiar…"

Hermoine gasped, as she recognized the small man. It was Vegeta, the one who had fought Goku earlier today!

"Why is Gohan friends with these monsters?" she wondered.

She then picked up the novel The Z Fighters.

"The Z Fighters are a group of warriors that protect Earth from evil. It is believed that the group began when Bulma recruited Goku to help her find the Dragonballs. "The novel went on to tell of Goku's adventures until the Namek saga.

"Wow. I need to show this to Harry and Ron" Hermoine thought as she rushed out of the library.

Later…

"We're here, but why didn't you invite Gohan?" Harry asked.

Hermoine showed them all the information she had found.

When they were done reading, they were wide eyed.

"Those men are murderers, and they were right in front of us!" Ron squeaked.

Then, Gohan walked in.

"Hey guys, whas… oh." He said as he looked at the newspapers.

"Looks like I'm finally caught. Well, I knew this day was coming. Well, I can finally do this." Gohan said with a sigh as he uncurled his tail.

Harry, Hermoine, and Ron gasped.

"You have a tail!" Ron squeaked.

"Yeah. Also, sorry about that ape thing." Gohan said as he took of his robes, showing his saiyan armor.

"That was YOU?" Hermoine yelled in shock.

"Yeah. I'm sorry. I didn't know that I would cause that big a racket. I guess you are curious about why I have these powers and this tail." Gohan said as his tail whipped freely around him.

"Um, yes." Hermoine said.

"Well, it goes like this." Gohan began.

"About 50 years ago, there was a planet out in the depth of space called Planet Plant. It was ruled by a peaceful advanced race called the Tuffles. One day, a race from an unknown world arrived and waged war on the Tuffles. They were the Saiyans."

"What are saiyans?" Hermoine asked.

"Saiyans look like you and me, only they are more muscular and have a tail. They have ravenous appetites to match their strength. Also, they have an urge to engage anything that can make a good match in battle." Gohan explained.

"Anyway, back to the war. So, the war lasted for 10 years. Both sides were in a stalemate, until one night the war ended in a terrible event."

"What was it?" Harry asked.

Their full moon appeared.

The trio shivered at that comment.

"You mean they all" Ron began to ask.

"Turned into giant apes like I did, then yes. In that one night, they killed all the Tuffles, well, almost all." Gohan said.

"What do you mean, almost?" Ron asked.

"A scientist escaped the attack. Several years later, he came to Earth to kill me and my friends for revenge. But, Ill get to that later. Anyway, the Saiyans conquered the planet, and named it after the man who led them to victory, King Vegeta, hence the planet became Planet Vegeta."

"Wait, isn't Vegeta the guy who was here earlier?" Ron asked.

"Have some sense, Ron! The Vegeta who was here must be a descendent of that Vegeta. He's too young." Hermoine said.

"You're right. Vegeta is the son of King Vegeta. Anyway, the Saiyans utilized the Tuffles technology for themsleves. Then, a horrible being came to the planet."

"Who?" Harry asked.

"Frieza. He was once considered the most powerful being in the universe. He ran an empire that consisted of 79 planets. He heard about the power the Saiyans had, and he hired them to be the real estate agents of the universe."

"What do you mean?" Ron asked.

"I mean they would go to planets and either enslave all the people there to Frieza or just kill them all, and then get the ready for another race to buy it." Gohan said sadly.

"That's horrible!" Harry said.

"It gets worse. You see, Frieza began to notice the Saiyans growing power. He began to think that they could group together and overthrow him. Then, 2 events occurred that confirmed his fears."

"What?" asked Hermoine.

"The King and my grandfather, Bardock."

Gohan said.

"What do you mean?" Ron asked.

"The King and the elites stormed Frieza's spaceship. They killed his guards and the King confronted Frieza 1 on 1." Gohan explained.

"What happened?" Hermoine asked.

"Frieza killed the king with 1 punch. Then, he blew up all the elites with an eye blast" Gohan said sadly.

Harry and Ron gasped in horror.

"You said your grandfather, Bardock was also a reason. Why?" Hermoine asked.

"Frieza had ordered Bardock and his team to be killed. But, Bardock survived. He charged Frieza's entire army and made it to Frieza's spaceship. He then confronted Frieza and told him that all the Saiyans quit, and that they were free. He then tried to kill Frieza by sending his ultimate attack at him." Gohan said.

"Wow. That is 1 brave person." Harry said.

"What happened?" Ron asked.

"Frieza created a supernova attack and sent it at Bardock. It killed him and continued into the core of Planet Vegeta. This caused the planet to explode, killing almost all the Saiyans." Gohan said with a sigh.

"Not even Voldemort is that cruel." Harry said.

"There were 8 survivors. They are Goku, Vegeta, Broly, Paragus, Tarble, Nappa, Turles, and Raditz."

"Ill tell you the rest another day, seeing this is all going to be tough to absorb." Gohan said.

"1 question." Hermoine said.

"Shoot." Gohan said.

"Is that tail a weakness?" she asked.

"Well, for elites such as Vegeta it's not. I'm about to fix it, but for now, if you squeeze it, I can't move. Basically, I become powerless. That weakness should be gone in a week." Gohan said.

"Just curious, because everything has a weakness." Hermoine said as Gohan put his robes back on.

"Well, lets focus on studying for now. Didn't I hear something about a dueling club? Gohan said as they walked out.

**Review!**


	10. Who's the New Girl?

Chapter 8:

Later…

"A dueling club sounds pretty great! I just hope that the teachers who are doing it are good." Gohan said as he headed into the Great Hall with Harry, Ron, and Seamus.

"You spoke too soon, mate." Seamus said as he pointed at Lockhart and Snape, who was entering the The Great Hall.

"Bloody hell!" Gohan cursed.(He's been in England too long.)

"Dumbledore has asked me to train you all in the art of combat, so Snape here will help me do that." Lockhart said.

After Snape sent Lockhart flying, which Gohan laughed furiously over, Snape proceeded to pair everyone up. Videl went with Pansy, Hermione went with Millicent, Harry went with Blaise, and finally…

"Son will face Mafloy." Snape said.

Draco and Gohan bowed to each other, before taking a few steps back and facing each other.

"Scared, Son?" Draco asked with a grin.

"Fuck off." Gohan answered, causing several students to grin.

"_I've got the perfect spell for you, git. Made it myself."_ Gohan thought with a smirk as they both took several steps back and faced each other.

"One… Two…" Lockhart began saying. Then, Malfoy yelled a spell and shot it towards Gohan. Suspecting such a trick, Gohan quickly stepped to the side and smirked as it hit Pansy, causing her to scream and flip several times.

"Wow, I feel sorry for your future wife if you treat women like that. That's even considering if you get married, which will be a miracle itself." Gohan said, causing Ron, Harry, and several others to grin.

"You know, I think it's about time you felt a woman's pain. Genderus Changeous!" Gohan roared as he raised his wand, causing Draco to get hit by a pink blast. What happened next shocked everyone. His hair grew to about his shoulders, his chest grew out, his nails grew, and…well… THAT should be obvious. When he spoke, it made Harry and the others burst out laughing.

"What happened?" he stopped cold when he heard his high pitched voice.

"You're a girl!" Pansy screamed in horror.

"Finite Incantantum." Snape said as he waved his wand. To everyone's shock, Draco didn't change back!

"_Uh-oh."_ Gohan thought as he saw Snape stalk over to him.

"What spell did you just use?" Snape asked with a hint of fury in his voice.

"I invented it. It turns the victim into the opposite gender for one week. Irreversible." Gohan said with a smirk.

"Very well. You have a detention, and 100 points will be taken from Gryffindor." Snape said as he turned and walked towards Draco… I mean, Draca, resulting in gasps from the Gryffindors.

Later…

"Don't say it. I cost us the House Cup." Gohan groaned as he banded his head in the Gryffindor Common Room.

"You did, but it's not as bad as when we lost a lot of points last year." Harry said as he sat next to Gohan.

"Why?" Gohan asked.

"Because we were punished for sneaking out. But you, you turned Malfoy into a girl. At least it's worth it, to see him humiliated like that. That's what the guys think, at least. Wait till the whole school finds out, you'll be a hero." Harry said, causing Gohan to smile.

Like Harry said, once people found out why Gohan had lost the points, he was cut a lot of slack, except by Percy. Even Ginny looked up to him. Gohan laughed extra loud when he heard about Draco's problem with going to the bathroom. Vegeta even sent a letter saying that he loved what Gohan had done, and Krillin and the others loved it as well.

A week later…

Gohan was in the Forbidden Forest, practicing Frieza's attack.

He concentrated and formed the huge ball, and then he sent it flying into the sky. He watched as it faded into the sky

"Well, now to go ascended." Gohan said as he concentrated.

But no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't do it.

"WHY CAN'T I GO ASCENDED? WHY?" Gohan roared.

The next day…

"Did you hear? There was a double attack!" Ron said.

"Really? Who was it this time?" Ginny asked.

"Justin and Headless Nick. Now, people think Harry's the heir just because they found him there!" Ron answered.

"How could they think that?" Gohan asked.

"Apparently, he always finds the victims first, so people are assuming that it's him." Ron answered.

"I still think it's Malfoy." Gohan said angrily.

Soon, it was December 24th, and Gohan was getting ready to head home.

"Don't forget about the Polyjuice Potion." Hermoine told him as he packed.

"Don't worry, I know. I even have gifts for you guys when you get back. You will love them, trust me." Gohan said as he got on the Flying Nimbus.

"Bye!" Gohan said as he flew off.

**What gift did Gohan get them? Will their plan work? Keep reading!**


	11. Christmas and a Shocking Surprise!

**Hey ,here's another good chapter. Also, I decided to something nice for you Videl fans.**

**Chapter 9**

Once Gohan was out of the castle view, he used Instant Transmission to send himself to Capsule Corp. He walked through the doors to find everyone there waiting for him.

"Good to see you, buddy." Krillin said with a big smile.

"Gowan!" Goten gurgled.

"I have big news!" Krillin said.

"What?" Roshi asked.

"Meet my girlfriend!" Krillin said as Android 18 walked in.

"Your girlfriend?" Future Trunks asked with 1 hand on his sword.

"Yeah. She's the most beautiful girl I've ever met." Krillin said, causing Android 18 to blush.

"How sweet!" Bulma said.

1 buffet later…

"Gift time!" Yamcha said.

"Vegeta, it's time to give Gohan your gift." Bulma said.

"Fine." Vegeta said as he tossed the capsule.

Then, saiyan armor with a cape attached appeared.

"What is that?" Gohan asked.

"Saiyan formal wear." Vegeta said.

"I got the design from a picture of little Vegeta." Bulma explained.

"Here's my gift." Piccolo aid as he handed Gohan a big gift wrapped in gold paper.

He opened it to find…

"My Cell Games clothes!" he said as he held up the outfit.

"Yeah. I thought you might like another one since your previous one got ripped to shreds." Piccolo said with a smile.

"Here's my gift." Roshi said.

"Wow! Turtle school fighting gi!" Gohan said.

"Yeah. Goku wore it when he trained in my school." Roshi said.

"Thank you!" Gohan said with a smile.

Later…

"Hey Bulma, did you make the things I asked for Harry and his friends?" Gohan asked.

"Yeah. Here you go." Bulma said as she handed him the capsules.

"Thanks. I'll be right back, everyone!" Gohan said as he put 2 fingers to his head.

At Hogwarts…

Harry and the others were walking in the hall when Gohan appeared in front of them.

"What the bloody hell?" Ron yelled in shock.

"How…did you do that?" Harry asked.

"Instant Transmission. It lets me focus on someone's energy, and teleport myself to their location." Gohan explained.

"Incredible." Hermoine said.

"Anyway, Merry Christmas Gohan." Hermoine said with a smile.

Elsewhere…

"How many kinds are there?" Dumbledore asked Piccolo.

"3 kinds, to speak of." Piccolo answered.

"I know about the Earth's, and Voldemort doesn't have space travel abilities or speak namekian. What's the third?" Dumbledore asked.

"The Black Star balls." Piccolo answered.

"What are those?" Dumbledore asked.

"I created them before Kami and Piccolo separated. They can grant any wish, but there is a nasty side effect." Piccolo said.

"What?" Dubledore asked.

"Once the wish is granted, the balls scatter all over the galaxy. Also, the planet that the balls were used on would explode in 1 year from the negative energy left behind." Piccolo explained.

"Hey Piccolo, who are you talking to?" Krillins voice said far off.

"Where are they?" Dumbledore asked quickly.

"Hidden safely at the Lookout. I put them there myself. He can't get there." Piccolo said.

"Thank you for the information." Dumbledore said before vanishing.

"Huh, must be my imagination." Krillin said as he looked around the corner.

Back to our main heroes…

"Here are your gifts, guys." Gohan said as he tossed the capsules.

In a bright light, appeared…

"Scouters!" Harry said in amazement.

"Yeah. I thought that you could use them, so I asked Bulma to make 3 for you guys, since you can't sense energy. Go ahead, try them!" Gohan said with a smile.

Harry put his on his face and turned it on, after a brief instruction from Gohan.

"Wow! Wait, why does it say 5000 on it?" Harry said as he looked at Hermoine.

"That's a power level. It can vary from person to person." Gohan explained.

"Bloody hell, Harry's power level is 8,000!" Ron said in amazement.

"Gohan… your power level is…" Hermoine said with shock.

"What?" Gohan said nervously.

"1,500,000!" she said in amazement.

"How is that possible?" Ron asked with amazement and awe in his voice.

"Saiyans are better at controlling power than humans. So naturally, my power level is huge." Gohan said while laughing.

"Look, I have to get back to my party, aright? I'll be back to use the polyjuice potion." Gohan said as he put 2 fingers to his head. Then, he vanished!

"Bloody hell." Ron said.

At Capsule Corp…

Gohan reappeared.

"Did they like it?" Bulma asked.

"Yeah. You won't believe their power levels!" Gohan said.

"What? What are they?" asked an interested Vegeta.

"Harry's power level is 8,000

Hermoine's power level is 5,000

Ron's power level is 6,500." Gohan said.

"Incredible! That must come from their magic. They are all stronger than Nappa!" Vegeta said.

"Yeah. It's a shame they don't train themselves physically." Gohan said with a sigh.

"Anyway, it's time for my gift to Android 18!" Krillin said as he pulled out a small box.

Bulma's and Chi-Chi's eyes widened.

"Android 18… will you marry me?" Krillin said as he opened the box to show a diamond ring inside.

Gohan choked on his drink, Roshi fainted, Piccolo smiled, Vegeta just stood there, and Future Trunks looked shocked.

Android 18 was speechless.

"I…I will marry you!" she said as she hugged Krillin.

"Awwwww." Bulma and Chi-Chi said with watery eyes.

"You, bridal store, NOW!" Bulma yelled as she dragged Android 18 out the door with Chi-Chi behind her.

"How long do you think it's going to take them to figure out the store is closed?" Krillin asked Piccolo.

"Who knows?" Piccolo answered.

"Guys, there's something I have to do at Hogwarts. Cover me." Gohan said as he vanished.

"Great, I'm going to be dead before I get married!" Krillin said.


	12. The Polyjuice Potion

Chapter 10

Gohan appeared in the common room, and turned around to see Harry and the others.

"How was the party?" Harry asked.

"My friend Krillin proposed to his girlfriend." Gohan said.

"That's so sweet!" Hermoine said.

"Yeah. My mom dragged the bride out to the bridal store." Gohan said while laughing.

"Um, isn't the bridal store… you know?" Harry began.

"Closed? Yeah. Krillin asked the same thing. Anyway, is the potion ready?" Gohan asked.

Yeah, for us at least. Finding Crab and Goyle was easy thanks to these scouters. You still have to Zamboni's hair." Harry said.

"Fine. Meet you in the bathroom." Gohan said as he walked out.

Finding Zamboni wasn't the problem. Gohan found him eating in the Great Hall. All Gohan had to do was wait for him to get up and go, then…

BAM! Gohan snuck up behind him and struck him in the neck with a chopping motion. Zamboni fell to the ground without a word, Gohan simply picked him up and dropped him in a closet, after he stole a few hairs from his head.

5 minutes later…

"Here I am." Gohan said as he walked into the bathroom.

"Good. Put the hairs into this." Hermoine said as she pointed at a glass.

Everyone then drank their potions. Poor Gohan gagged a bit, but it went down. Then, he saw his face changing in the mirror, until he was staring at Zamboni's face. He then turned to see Crab and Goyle.

"Good, it worked." Goyle said.

"I can't go. Hurry, there's not much time! Hermoine said.

Harry, Gohan and Ron rushed into the hall.

"The Slytherin Commom Room is nearby. It should just be down this hall." Harry said.

"Hold it!" a voice said behind them.

The trio turned to see Percy walking towards them.

"What are you doing here?" Gohan said.

"I happen to be a school prefect. You, on the other hand, have no business wandering the halls. What are your names again?" Percy said.

"Umm. Our names are" Gohan began.

"Crab, Goyle, Zamboni! Pigging out in the Geat Hall all this time?" Malfoy asked as he walked up. Gohan noticed that Malfoy had finally turned back.

"Yeah. I found them eating worse than Son, so I dragged their asses out for you." Gohan said, causing Malfoy to smirk.

"Thanks. Goyle, why are you wearing glasses?"

"Ahh. Malfoy. I see you're finally a boy again." Percy asked

"We happen to be walking back to our common room. Go now, shoo, shoo, you peasant. " Draco said with a smirk.

"Yeah, go back to your second hand crap, and tell your little Weasels we send this." Gohan said as he did the finger, causing Harry and Ron to look shocked.

"You've got some nerve, Zamboni." Percy hissed. as he walked off.

"Hah. That was brilliant, Zamboni!" Malfoy laughed as he patted Gohan on the back. Gohan had a sick feeling in his stomach.

"Anyway, we should get to the common room before Snape walks up." Gohan said.

"You're so paranoid, Zamboni! Fine, let's go." Draco said.

They walked through the hallway to a door.

"Pureblood." Draco said.

The door opened, and they walked in.

Draco plopped onto the couch.

"Go ahead, sit." Draco said as he pointed at the trio.

"Hah. Those Weasleys. You would never know that they're purebloods, right?" Draco asked.

"You're right. That mother's a toaster oven, if you ask me. One right after the other. And for what, a peasant of a daughter?" Gohan asked, earning shocked looks from Harry and especially Ron.

"I agree. Maybe that bitch can sell herself for some money. She might make a Galleon!" Ron's fist hardened with that statement.

"She's a pretty awful witch, isn't she?" Gohan asked, repressing the urge to throw up.

"The only wizard worse would be Dumbledore." Draco said.

"You're wrong!" Harry yelled.

"What, you think there's someone WORSE then Dumbledore? Who then?" Draco said.

"Harry Potter and Gohan Son." Gohan said, earning shocked looks from Harry and Ron.

"Hmph. You're absolutely right, Zamboni! Curse that mudblood, turning me, ME, into a female! The humiliation I suffered was unbelievable. Why couldn't the heir kill him?" Draco asked with pure fury.

"I heard that some people think that he's the Heir of Slytherin."

"People actually think Son's the Heir of Slytherin? He's a mudblood!" Draco yelled.

"Then surely you must have some idea of who it is." Harry said.

Gohan looked at Harry with wide eyes, smiling. They had him.

"Well, I wish I knew who it was. I especially applaud his work with Son." Draco said.

"WTF!" Gohan screamed mentally, as he whipped to Harry, who had the same look on his face.

"You know, I heard Son saying that you're the heir. Can you believe that?" Gohan said.

"GGGRRRRRRRR! I'm sick of that mudblood. He's worse than Potter! Insultimg me and my father, humiliating me repeatedly. Getting all the girls to love him, having these powers. He makes me sick." Draco growled.

"Well, at least he cost Gryffindor the House Cup." Gohan said with a fake grin.

"Heh. There is that victory. Anyway, my father told me the Chamber was opened 50 years ago. All he told me that the person responsible was expelled and a mudblood died. So obviously, it's only a matter of time until 1 is killed this time. Son was lucky. If you ask me, I hope it's Granger." Draco said with a smile.

""Control yourself." Harry told Ron.

"Sc-scar." Ron whispered.

Harry felt his forehead, and gasped as he felt his scar appearing. Gohan felt a searing pain in his tailbone. They looked at each other and rushed out.

"Where are you going? Draco yelled.

5 minutes later…

What the hell is wrong with you?" Ron yelled as he lost his lunch in one of the toilets.

"I'm sorry! I had to act like him. I feel awful." Gohan thought as he held his stomach in pain.

"Hermoine, we have lots to tell you!" Harry said as he came in behind them.

Then, Moaning Myrtle came out, laughing.

"Just wait till you see it. It's horrible!" She said.

They opened the stall door to see… a cat lady!

"Hey, now we both have tails!" Gohan said with a smile.

"Shut up." Ron said.

"I used cat hairs by accident." Hermoine said.

Later…

"I have a party to get back too. See you soon!" Gohan said as he vanished.

"Thank god!" Krillin said as Gohan reappeared.

"Can I talk to you, Piccolo?" Gohan asked.

"Sure." Piccolo said as they walked into another room.

"I made a horrible mistake." Gohan went on to tell Piccolo of what had happened.

"That was completely stupid of you four. Anyway, maybe Mr. Popo or something from Kami's memories knows something of this." Piccolo said .

"So, what do you want me to do?" Gohan asked.

"Keep an eye out." Piccolo answered.

Eventually, the holidays ended, and Gohan went back to Hogwarts. Like Piccolo told him, he kepot an eye out for anything suspicious. One day…

"What the hell?" Gohan asked. as he looked at all the water.

"Looks like that ghost flooded the bathroom. Lets go take a look." Harry said.

The 3 boys entered the bathroom to find it 2 ft underwater.

"What the bloody hell did she do this for?" Gohan wondered out loud. (he's been in England too long)

"Someone threw a book at me!" She screamed, interrupting their thoughts.

She went on to explain how someone had come in earlier and thrown the book into one of the toilets. Gohan then picked up the book.

"Huh. This book belonged to Tom Riddle." He said as he looked at the book.

"Now I remember. Tom Riddle was awarded special services to the school 50 years ago. I polished a shield with his name on it when I served that detention." Ron said.

"Hmmm. Well, I'll just keep it for now. Maybe Piccolo or Hermoine can figure something out about it." Gohan said as he walked out the door.

What will happen next?


	13. Valentine's Day Chaos! Edited

Hey! Here's another good chapter. Plus, I got a brilliant idea, so this is why I'm making the edit.

Chapter 11

Time passed, but Gohan could not learn any new information about Tom Riddle. Piccolo promised to let Gohan know immediately if any new information appeared, but just to study in the meantime. Eventually Valentine's Day came.

(Also, Gohan and Videl sorted out their problems and become friends, although he decided not to tell her about the saiyans.)

Everyone was in the Great Hall, eating. Valentines were being passed. Love was in the air. As for Gohan…

"GGGGAAAHHHHH!" He yelled as 15 elves chased him, holding valentines. It had been like this for a while, and it wasn't even lunch yet!

Later…

"Hey Gohan. There were some elves looking for you." Harry said as he found his friend hiding in a corner.

"I know! They're everywhere! How the hell did I get the heart of every girl in this place?" Gohan asked.

"Because of your bloody charm." Ron joked.

"Hey look, it's lover boy. Hey elves, Gohan's over here!" Draco said as he walked up.

"There he is! Let's give him his valentines!" an elf said.

"Go to hell, Malfoy! I'll get you for this!" Gohan yelled as he ran off with the elves behind him.

"That was mean, Malfoy." Harry said.

The Great Hall…

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Gohan screamed as he ran through the door with 30 elves right behind him, resulting in laughter from everyone, even a few teachers.

Gohan paused, realizing an idea. He turned to face the elves.

"Here are your valentines." One of the elves said.

"SOLAR FLARE!" Gohan yelled, resulting in a blinding light.

When the light cleared, Gohan had vanished!

"Darn it! He got away!" one of the elves said.

"Find him!" another one said as they ran out the door.

"Ahh, young love." Lockhart said. He then started a big speech about love potions and cupids that infuriated several teachers.

"HEY! LET GO OF ME!" Gohan's voice rang out, startling everyone.

A cupid came down from the ceiling holding Gohan by the collar, resulting in laughter.

"Ahh, There you are. Nice trick, my boy." Lockhart said.

"It was no fun hanging on the ceiling listening to your speech, you know. I'm probably going to get love potions every day, thanks to you." Gohan said, resulting in the boys laughing.

"Anyway, get to class, everyone!" Dumbledore said.

"Can someone tell this cupid to let me go?" Gohan asked.

Later…

Gohan whistled as he walked to his next class with Harry and Ron. He had told all the dwarves to put his valentines in his

"Hey Pure Idiot, I see you finally got your manhood back." Gohan said with a smirk as Malfoy whirled to face him with fire in his eyes.

"There you are!" Gohan turned to see a dwarf run up to him.

"WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT MY VALENTINES?" Gohan roared, attracting a group of first years. Gohan noticed that Ginny was among them.

"I know, but this one's a singing valentine." The dwarf said, causing Gohan to go pale. As Gohan turned to run, Malfoy whipped out his wand, causing Gohan's legs to stick together and make him fall to the ground.

"He's all yours." Malfoy said with an evil grin.

"I'm going to take that wand and shove it up your ass!" Gohan yelled as the dwarf plopped itself on his lap.

"Here is your valentine." The dwarf started singing.

_Gohan's the strongest man I know,_

_He has a heart of gold._

_I wish I could do what he does,_

_He could easily beat the Dark Lord._

Gohan turned completely red as Malfoy and several first years burst out laughing.

"That's for turning me into a girl." Malfoy smirked as he stood above Gohan.

"What's going on? Break it up! Get to class!" Percy yelled as he stormed into the crowd.

"Oh, here." Draco dangled Harry's bag in front of his face. But when Harry tried to grab it, Draco yanked it, causing it to tear, which scattered all of Harry's things.

"What's this?" Malfoy dangled Riddle's diary, causing Ginny to go pale.

"Put that down or I'll kick your ass!" Gohan yelled from the ground.

"Expeliamus!"

harry yelled, sending the book into his hands.

"Hmph." Malfoy turned to walk away, but then he faced Ginny.

"I don't think Son liked your valentine." He smirked, causing her to break into tears and run away.

"Here, you jerk!" Gohan hissed as he punched the air. Malfoy tumbled several feet. Percy turned, but he couldn't see anything.

That night…

"Hey Harry, what are you doing?" Gohan asked as Harry was reading the diary.

"Trying to understand this diary. Oops!" Harry said as he accidently spilled ink on the book.

Then, the ink disappeared!

"Wow!" Harry said with surprise.

"Try writing something in it." Gohan said.

"My name is Harry Potter." Harry wrote in the book.

Then…

"Hello. I am Tom Riddle." Appeared in the book.

"Could you tell us about the Chamber of Secrets" Gohan wrote.

"Yes, I can show you what happened 50 years ago." The book wrote back.

Then, it flashed brightly, and then Harry and Gohan were sucked into the book with a bright flash!

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Look forward to the next one!**


	14. A Flashback and More Chaos!

**Hey! Heres another chapter, counting down to the big finale!**

Gohan and Harry appeared in a big hallway.

"Whoa. That was weird. Where are we?" Gohan asked as he looked around.

"Well, the diary said it would show us what happened 50 years ago, so this must be Hogwarts 50 years ago." Harry reasoned.

"Wow. Hey, Planet Vegeta is around right now, now that I think about it, since it was blown up the day my dad was born, and he was in his 40's when he died last year." Gohan said.

"That's cool, but let's look around right now." Harry said as he walked down the hallway.

"Just saying." Gohan said as he followed Harry.

As they reached the end of the hallway, they saw a teenage boy standing there.

"That must be Tom Riddle." Gohan said.

As they watched, several men came down the staircase holding a stretcher covered with a cloth. Hanging from it was…

A limp hand!

Gohan gulped, knowing how close he had been to being exactly like that, although he probably would have been revived in a day. Then, a person came up to Riddle.

Gohan and Harry gasped. It was a 50 year younger Albus Dumbledore!

"Huh. Who would have thought that he looked any younger 50 years ago?" Gohan said.

Dumbledore and Riddle had a conservation, before Riddle headed for the dungeons. Gohan and Harry followed him. Slowly, they could hear a voice.

"Cmon, we got to get you out of here. Cmon, into the box." The voice was saying before Riddle smashed the door open.

"Evening Hagrid." Riddle said.

"HAGRID?" Gohan yelled as he looked at Harry, who had the same look on his face.

"Monsters don't make good pets. You probably let it out for some exercise, and…" Riddle was saying.

"It never hurt anyone!" Hagrid said.

Riddle cast a spell on the box, and a creature jumped out. Riddle tried to blast it with a spell as it ran past Harry and Gohan, but he missed.

"They'll have your wand for this, Hagrid." Riddle said as he kept his wand pointed at Hagrid.

"HHHAAGGGGRRRRIIIIDDDD!" Harry yelled as the light enveloped them both.

Then, Harry and Gohan were spit out of the book.

"Whoa. We have to tell Ron about this." Harry said as he got up.

"Wait. One thing." Gohan said.

"What?" Harry asked.

"WTF was that at the end?" Gohan asked.

"You mean the scream I made?" Harry asked.

"Yeah. Why the hell did you do that?" Gohan asked.

"Umm. I don't know." Harry said.

"Look, a lot of people saw you do that in the movie version. To be honest, I think it was completely stupid." Gohan said.

"It made the ending dramatic!" Harry said.

"Let's ask his opinion." Gohan said as he turned to the screen.

"Wait, what are you doing?" Harry asked as Gohan raised his hand.

By now, I realized what he was going to do, and I ducked.

Then, a hole appeared in my screen, and Gohan put his head through it.

"WTF MAN! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH THIS COMPUTER COSTS?" I yelled at him.

"Well, I just wanted your opinion." Gohan said.

"YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO BLAST A HOLE THROUGH MY HOUSE AND COMPUTER TO DO THAT!" I yelled.

"Sorry. Anyway, your opinion?"

"I thought it made the ending dramatic." I said.

"Told you." Harry said on the other side.

"Fine." Gohan said as he put his head back into the computer

" You know, Deadpool wasn't that violent when he broke the 4th wall." I said.

"I'm more awesome then Deadpool." Gohan said as he walked through the door.

Grumbling, I called the Apple store, and they fixed my screen. It was a good thing Fanfiction writers get free 4th wall insurance!

Anyway, back to the story…

"Are you sure?" Hermoine asked with surprise in her voice.

"Yeah!" Gohan said.

"But, you said whatever attacked you had a huge tail. Based on your description, that creature does not have a big tail." Hermoine pointed out.

"Well, why don't we just ask Hagrid?" Ron asked.

"Ask me what?" Hagrid said as he walked up to them.

"Ummm. What do you have there, Hagrid?" Harry asked.

Oh, this? Just some ingredients for the mandrakes to help them grow, to cure the petrified. Although, I don't know why we can't use the dragonb" Hagrid said

"NO. We might need them in the future." Gohan said, interrupting Hagrid's statement, and making Harry and the others look at Gohan with surprise.

"Ok then, see you later." Hagrid said as he walked off.

"What was Hagrid talking about?" Harry asked.

"Fine. I might as well tell you guys that secret as well. Follow me." Gohan said.

10 minutes later…

"Before I begin, have you guys ever heard anything about the dragonballs?" Gohan asked Harry and the others.

"Well, I read that the Z-Fighters began when Bulma recruited Goku to help her find the dragonballs, that's it." Hermoine said.

"Ok then. The Dragonballs are 7 magical objects. Each one has a different amount of stars in it from 1 to 7. When these 7 balls are brought together, a dragon will appear and grant you 2 wishes for anything you want." Gohan said.

"Incredible!" Hermoine said with surprise .

"Bloody hell!" Ron said, shocked.

"Anything you want?" Harry asked, with hope in his voice.

"Yeah. Villians usually go for the Dragonballs to wish for immortality. We use the Dragonballs to revive the people that our villains kill." Gohan explained.

"Has… anyone ever succeeded?" Harry asked.

Gohan sighed. "1 person succeeded." Gohan said.

"Who?" Ron asked.

"Garlic Jr. He used the Dragonballs to make himself inmortal. Don't worry; he's in a place that he won't be escaping from." Gohan went on to explain the Garlic Jr Saga.

"Wow." Hermoine said.

"About the Dragonballs, how do I find them?" Harry asked.

Bulma invented a Dragon Rader that tracks the Dragonballs. Wait, what do you want the Dragonballs for?" Gohan asked.

"I know! You want to use the Dragonballs to revive your parents!" Hermoine said.

"That's right!" Harry said with a big smile.

"When did they die?" Gohan asked.

"When I was a baby. They were killed by Voldemort." Harry explained.

Gohan sighed. "I'm sorry Harry. They can't be revived." He said sadly.

"WHY?" Harry said.

The dragonballs will only revive people who died in the year. Look, you cannot tell anyone about this." Gohan said.

"Why not?" Ron asked as Hermoine comforted a sad Harry.

"I'll play it to you this way. What would happen if you-know-who got his hands on them?" Gohan asked.

Harry and the others turned pale.

"He'd come back, be immortal, and kill Harry before taking over the world." Ron said.

"Exactly. Now, we need to focus on Hagrid. Let's wait a little more and see what happens." Gohan said.

"Fine." Harry said as they walked out the door.

The Easter holidays came and went, but no new attacks occurred. The students became calmer, and people stopped acting like Harry was the heir.

One day…

"Guys, we have a problem!" Videl yelled as she caught up to Harry and Gohan.

"What?" Gohan asked.

"Come look!" Videl said.

10 minutes later…

"What the hell happened?" Gohan asked in shock, as he saw that his and Harry's stuff was tossed everywhere.

"I don't know. Longbottom found it first." Videl said

"It had to be a Griffindor. No one else knows our password." Hermoine said.

"Well, is anything missing?" Ron asked.

"Yeah. Tom Riddle's diary is gone." Harry said.

"Great! Why would someone take that?" Gohan asked out loud.

No one had an answer.

The next day…

"Lets beat Hufflepuff at their own game." Wood said as they went onto the field.

"Plus, they'll be too scared that Harry will petrify them." Someone said, causing laughter.

McGonagall came up to them.

"This match has been cancelled." She said.

"You can't cancel Quidditch." Wood said.

"Everyone is to return to their dormitories immediately. Harry, I've already found Mr. Weasley and Son. There's something you have to see." She said.

Later…

"Hermoine!" the 3 boys groaned, as they looked at their petrified friend.

"She was found by the library. She was holding this mirror. Does it mean anything to your three? McGonogall asked.

The three boys shook their heads.

"Well then, back to your dormitories, then." She said.

"We need to see Hagrid tonight!" Gohan whispered to Harry.

"Yeah, but how are we going to get out?" Ron asked.

"It's time to get my dad's old cloak out again." Harry said with a smile.

"Huh? I need to borrow Bulma's time machine and see what the heck I missed last year." Gohan said.

**Well, who enjoyed Gohan literary breaking the 4****th**** wall? Review!**


	15. A Powerful New Enemy Edited!

Hey, here's the next chapter.

Chapter 13

That night, Harry and the others hid under the invisibility cloak and went to Hagrid's.

Hagrid opened the door with a crossbow in his hand.

"Who's there?" He asked.

"It's just us." Harry said as they took off the cloak.

"Come in, quick!" Hagrid said as he shut the door.

"Did you hear about Hermoine?" Gohan asked.

"Yeah. I heard about that alright." Hagrid said.

"Hagrid, is there anything about the chamber that you can tell us?" Gohan asked.

Hagrid sighed. "Look, what you have to understand about that is"

Knock Knock!

"Quickly, under the cloak." Hagrid said.

Harry grabbed the cloak and got under it, along with Ron and Gohan.

They watched as Dumbledore walked in with the Minister of Magic, Hagrid get arrested, and Dumbledore get removed from his office by Lucius Malfoy. As Hagrid left, he gave a clue.

"Follow the spiders." He said as he walked out the door.

"Are you f- kidding me? We were RIGHT there! What the hell are you doing up there, Dende?" Gohan said.

"Well, we know to follow the spiders, so just follow them." Harry said as he pointed at a line of small spiders.

Gohan grabbed a lantern, and the trio followed the spiders deep into the Forbidden Forest, until they reached a hallow.

Once inside…

"Intruders!" a spider clicked.

"Is it Hagrid?" a voice asked.

"Strangers." The voice said.

"Kill them. I was sleeping." The voice said.

Whoa, WHOA! Wait, we are friends of Hagrid. He sent us because he's in trouble!" Gohan yelled.

"Hmmm." A voice said as a giant spider appeared.

"You're Aragog, aren't you?" Gohan asked.

"Yes I am. What has happened to Hagrid?" the spider asked.

"He's been sent to Azkaban. They think he opened the Chamber of Secrets." Harry said.

"That's a lie! Hagrid never opened the chamber of secrets!" Aragog went on about how a girl died and was found in the bathroom, and the monster was unmentionable. He also told about how Hagrid had brought him to Hogwarts, and taken the blame to protect Aragog.

"Thank you for all the information. We'll just be going, then." Gohan said as he backed up slowly.

"I think not. I can't deny food to my children when it wanders so willingly into our midst. Good bye, friends of Hagrid." Aragog said as the spiders closed in.

"You are SO going to HTFL when you die!" Gohan yelled.

Then…

The flying car drove in, and opened its doors.

"Get in!" Gohan yelled as he grabbed the wheel.

Looking at the spiders, Harry and Ron jumped into the car. As Gohan drove, they looked behind the car to see all the spiders closing in.

"Ron, take the wheel!" Gohan ordered as he jumped out of the car.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Harry and Ron cried out in shock.

"Just GO! I'll catch up with you at Hagrid's!"

Gohan said as he looked at the spiders closing in.

As the car drove off, the spiders closed in on Gohan.

"You've doomed yourselves." Gohan said as he bent down in concentration.

"SUPER EXPLOSION WAVE! Gohan yelled as he released a HUGE amount of energy.

KABOOM! Harry and Ron heard as they drove.

"GOHAN!" they cried out.

Finally, the car reached Hagrid's. It then spit them out and went back into the forest.

"Gohan… He sacrificed himself for us." Harry said sadly.

"We are going to be as dead as him if we don't get back to our dormitories." Ron said as he grabbed the cloak.

"You weren't leaving without me, were you?" Gohan's voice said behind them.

"GOHAN!" Harry and Ron yelled as they hugged their slightly crispy friend.

"That was bloody brilliant, mate." Ron said with a smile.

"Thank you. That was my explosion wave. It incinerated all the spiders. I told you to go so you guys wouldn't die like they did." Gohan explained.

"Harry, grab the cloak and grab my shoulder. Ron, you too." Gohan ordered.

Once they were all on, Gohan used instant Transmission to get into the tower. They appeared right next to Ginny. She looked around, confused, and then just kept reading a book.

"That idea was brilliant!" Ron whispered.

"Thank you." Gohan said, as they quietly walked into the boys dormitories.

Seeing that everyone was asleep, they took the cloak off.

"Well, what did we learn from that?" Ron asked.

"Well, we know that Hagrid definitely did not open the chamber of secrets." Harry said.

"I have an idea. Aragog said the girl was found in a bathroom, right? What if she never left?" Gohan asked.

"Moaning Mertye!" Ron and Harry said with surprise.

"Let's go ask her when we get the chance." Harry said.

Over the next few days, Harry, Gohan and Ron waited for their chance, but it never appeared. Exams were in the air, and everyone was studying for them. One day…

"Hey Ginny, what's wrong?" Ron asked as Gohan ate a large plate of food in 1 bite.

"Well, you see" Ginny began.

"Oh Ginny, are you still eating? I just came back from another night of patrolling." Percy said as he walked up.

Ginny turned red and ran out the door.

"YOU IDIOT! SHE WAS ABOUT TO TELL US SOMETHING IMPORTANT!" Gohan yelled.

Percy choked.

"Don't worry. Trust me, what she had to say wasn't important." He said as he drank some coffee.

Later…

"I can't find her anywhere." Gohan told Harry.

"Great! We will search later, then." Harry said as he tried to ignore Lockhart.

Later…

Gohan, Harry, and Ron tried to get to Myrtle's bathroom, but McGonagall caught them. Thinking fast, Gohan said they were going to see Hermione. Once they got the professor's permission, they went to the infirmary. Once there, they found something interesting…

"What's in her hand?" Gohan asked.

"Hang on, I've got it." Harry ssaid as he pulled it out.

It was a piece of paper with something written on it. Harry read it.

"Well, it appears that the creature is a Basalisk." Harry said.

"That makes sense! It has a giant tail, it shoots eye beams, and snakes kill their prey by crushing them!" Gohan said as he pounded his fist into his palm.

"Let's go to the staff room and tell McGonagall." Harry said.

10 minutes later…

"All students report to their dormitories, immediately!" Gohan and the others heard while walking to the staff room.

"Should we go?" Gohan asked.

"No. Here, let's hide in this closet." Harry said.

Then, all the teachers walked up.

"What happened?" Snape asked.

"The heir has taken a student into the chamber." McGonagall said

"Who?" Snape asked.

"Ginny Weasley." Flitwick said while crying.

Gohan felt a hard blow. Someone else they had cared about had been attacked. He felt Ron fall to the ground.

"The school will have to be closed." McGonagall said sadly.

"What have I missed?" Lockhart asked as he walked up.

Well, you're just the man we need. You've been saying you know what the monster is and where the chamber is. We will let you take care of this monster." Snape said.

"Sure. Let me… get ready first." Lockhart said as he rushed out.

When everyone was gone, Gohan and the others came out of the closet.

"That's it! We are going to take down this monster RIGHT NOW! "

"Let's go to Lockhart, he can help us." Harry said.

Hang on, I have something that we can use." Gohan said as he tossed 3 capsules.

On the ground, appeared 3 sets of…

"Costumes?" Ron asked with confusion.

"No, this is saiyan armor." Gohan said

"Put it on, we could use the protection." Gohan said as he put his suit on.

"Ummm, how do we fit in it?" Ron asked.

"It's expandable. I was wearing it when I transformed into the ape, remember?" Gohan said.

2 fittings later…

"You guys look good!" Gohan said with a smile.

"It is pretty comfortable." Harry said as he stretched his arms.

"Lets go find Lockhart." Ron said.

Several hallways later…

"Professor, we have information for y… what are you doing?" Gohan asked with surprise.

"Ummm. What are you wearing?" Lockhart asked.

"Don't change the subject! I knew it, you're just like Videl's dad!" Gohan yelled.

"Huh?" Harry wondered as he turned to Ron.

"You're a fraud. I bet you didn't do anything you wrote about in your books, DID YOU?" Gohan yelled as he grabbed Lockhart.

"Well, you see…" Lockhart said.

"Shut your motherf- mouth! You know, at least Hercule did what was right in the end! You, on the other hand, are a fraud, making up stories." Gohan yelled.

"What's Gohan taking about?" Harry whispered to Ron, who just shrugged.

"What happened in those books was real. Just, I got them from other wizards, and wiped their memories when I was done getting information." Lockhart said.

"WOW! You're worse than I thought!" Gohan yelled as he grabbed the man's chest.

"Well, I might as well wipe your memory as well, or I'll never sell another book." Lockhart said as he grabbed his wand.

But then…

BOOM!

Gohan threw Lockhart through the wall!

"Bloody hell!" Ron gasped as he looked at Gohan, who was holding Lockhart's wand.

"Get up!" Gohan ordered Lockhart, who had a bit of blood on the side of his mouth.

"But… I don't know where the Chamber is!" Lockhart managed to gasp out.

"It's a good thing we know." Gohan said as he forced Lockhart down the hall, with Harry and Ron behind him

Soon…

Gohan and the others got to the bathroom, and Myrtle told them how she had died when she had seen a pair of big green eyes near the sink. Upon inspection, it was discovered to be the opening. Upon command by Harry, the chamber opened!

"You first." Gohan said as he grabbed Lockhart and threw him in.

Once they were all down the hole, they saw something big in front of them. It was a giant snake skin!

"Wow." Harry said as he looked at it.

Then, Lockhart fell down! As Ron helped him up, he grabbed Ron's wand!

"Sorry boys, I win! I'll take this skin up, and I'll write about how you three lost your minds after seeing her mangled body! Now, say goodbye to your memories!" Lockhart said as he raised the wand.

But then…

" AARRRRRGGGGHHHH!" Lockhart yelled as he got hit by the beam and went flying into the wall, causing a rockslide.

"Look out!" Gohan yelled as he tacked Harry.

"He got hit! You two go on, I'll catch up!" Ron said.

Harry and Gohan made their way through the chamber, until they reached a large door. Once they opened it, they walked through the hallway to find…

"GINNY!" they both yelled as they ran up to her.

"She's still alive, but just barely!" Gohan said as he checked the unconscious girl.

"Ginny, please wake up!" Harry begged.

"She won't wake." Gohan and Harry turned to see…

"Tom Riddle?" Harry asked with surprise.

Gohan noticed that Riddle appeared to be fuzzy around the edges, like a picture.

"Are you a ghost?" Gohan asked.

"A memory. Preserved in a diary for fifty years." Tom answered.

"We've got to go Tom, there's a basalisk!" Harry yelled.

"It won't come till it's called." Riddle answered dully.

"Where's my wand?" Harry asked quickly as he looked around. Then, he looked up to see Riddle twirling it in his fingers.

"Thanks." Harry extended his hand.

"You won't be needing it." Riddle answered as he twirled it between his fingers.

"I bet you know how Ginny got like this. Start talking." Gohan snarled.

"Very well. She's like this because… she spilled her heart to an invisible stranger." Riddle answered.

"Let me guess. You." Gohan snarled.

"Correct." Riddle answered with an evil grin.

"You see, it was Ginny Weasley who opened the Chamber of Secrets." Riddle said, causing Harry to gape and Gohan to growl.

"No, she couldn't!" Harry stammered.

"Ginny who set the basalisk on the mudblood and Filch's cat, Ginny who wrote the threatening messages on the wall." Riddle continued.

"How'd you get her to do it?" Gohan snarled.

"You can find that I can be very… persuasive." Riddle smirked as he paced in front of the boys.

"It's over, Riddle. It ends here." Gohan growled as his hand sparked with electricity.

"Oh, you're right. It's the end… for you." A cold voice rang out, causing Gohan to go pale.

"No. It can't be. You're dead." Gohan said with shock, causing Harry to look confused and Riddle to smile.

"And he's not alone, you stupid monkey." A nasal voice rang out, causing Gohan to gap with shock.

"Who's there?" Harry asked as he looked around.

Then, five figures landed in front of them. One was a purple alien with an evil smirk on his face, one was a blue alien with orange hair, one was a young man with long black hair and wearing gold cuffs, one was an old man in a poofy outfit, and the final one was a human like insect.

"Cell." Gohan snarled.

"Hello Gohan, did you miss us?" Cell and the others began laughing, along with Riddle.

**Cool, right? This is going to be a great fight! Review, please!**


	16. Explanations

**Hey, I like this fight scene much better. Look out for an old friend!**

Chapter 14

"I saw you die! All of you!" Gohan yelled in shock.

"I hate to break it to you Gohan, but you failed." Cell smirked.

"Gohan, how does he know your name?" Harry asked.

"Hmph. So the little boy finally speaks. I was wondering how long it would take." The purple alien smirked.

"Oh, where are my manners? I haven't done introductions yet." Cell smirked.

"As you know, I am Cell. The old man is my creator, Dr. Gero. I'm sure you recognize Bojack, from the Intergalactic Tournament. The purple alien is Frieza, and the young man right there is Broly." Cell waved his hand over the others.

"Gohan told me about you! You wiped out the Saiyans!" Harry gasped as he pointed at the purple alien.

"So, it seems that the monkey has a big mouth." Frieza smirked as his tail waved behind him.

"How are you alive? Hercule killed you on television, we all saw it!" Harry asked as he pointed at Cell, causing all the villains, including Riddle, to burst out laughing.

"What?" Harry asked with confusion.

"You think that after all the little girl told us about you, that you would have figured it out. I guess the mudbloods have the brains." Bojack smiled, causing Gohan to clench his teeth in rage.

"Start talking, Cell. How are you all alive?" Gohan asked with fury.

"Well, that ties in with Potter's question. It all started with a dream, a dream to create the perfect fighter. As you know, I am Cell. I was not born as you were. I was designed from the cells of the greatest fighters in the universe, such as Frieza and Goku, as well as Gohan here. I came here from twenty-four years in the future. You see, I could not reach my perfect from until I absorbed androids 17 and 18. But, they had already been killed in my time by one of Gohan's friends. So, I killed Trunks, and took his time machine to this time. The rest is history. Once I absorbed 17 and 18, I achieved the perfect form you see now. I then created the Cell Games, to test my powers. Doesn't Gohan look familiar?" Cell said with a smirk.

Harry looked at Gohan with a confused look on his face.

"Harry Potter, meet Gohan Son, the Delivery Boy from my Cell Games." Cell said, causing Harry to look shocked.

"He's telling the truth, Harry. I'm sorry, I should have told you. As for you, I killed you when I overwhelmed your Kamehameha wave!" Gohan yelled as he pointed at Cell.

"That… is where things get interesting. You see, right after Vegeta hit me with his attack, I heard you roar and felt your power increase incredibly." Cell said, causing Gohan to go pale.

"I knew that if I was hit by that blast, I would have been killed. With the last of my strength, I formed an energy shield, and not a second too soon. The last thing I remember is being overtaken by a blue light. Then, the world went dark. (Doesn't that sound like something that could actually happen?)

"I gave myself away!" Gohan growled as he clenched his fists.

"I woke to find myself drifting through space, ironically, where Planet Namek used to be. I'm impressed that your blast sent me so far. Once I regained my composure, I felt your ki signature and made my journey back to Earth. That took me a year, since I had to keep my ki signature low enough to keep anyone from detecting, given how Goku detected Broly in the Southern Galaxy, and I couldn't use Instant Transmission without alerting someone." Cell continued

Gohan snarled as he stared at the android.

"Once I finally got back to Earth, I headed for your home. I made it just in time to see your cow of a mother let in an old man." Cell continued, making Gohan and Harry both go pale.

"I heard every word, thanks to Piccolo's hearing, including how you're a wizard, and that school of yours." Cell smirked.

"That was Dumbledore!" Harry gaped.

"I simply waited until that oaf called Hagrid showed up to your house. I admit, I was intrigued when you two vanished. So, I used Instant Transmission to follow you. I must admit, what I saw intrigued me." Cell smirked.

"I thought I sensed something! It was you! I led you straight to Diagon Alley" Gohan yelled with fury.

"I must admit, thanks. By the way, haven't you realized something?" Cell asked.

"What?" Gohan asked.

"If you're a wizard, I'm a wizard." Cell laughed, causing Gohan and Harry to pale.

"Well, I followed you to the train station, and was shocked to see those people go through the pillar, although, I noticed that you couldn't go through. So, I followed the car you came on, although I simply followed the train when you found it for me. After that, I made my home in the Forbidden Forest. One day, I felt an evil presence. I used Instant Transmission, and ended up here, in the Chamber of Secrets. I turned to see her(Cell pointed at Ginny's body). I recognized her from your shopping trip. She demanded to know how I found this place, and I, in turn, wanted to know who was possessing her. We became friends after that. I then lived here and learned many skills in magic from Riddle here, who told me about your escapades." Cell smirked.

"What do you mean?" Gohan asked.

"She told Riddle all about how the strong, brave Gohan would never notice her, and about how skilled he was at magic. I could go on, but I got sick of hearing this little girl's whining." Cell laughed.

"That doesn't explain how Frieza and the others are here." Gohan crossed his arms.

"That was my greatest achievement. Using both my ki and magic skills, I managed to open a hole to Hell.(Harry and Gohan gaped) It wasn't very stable, it only managed to get these four out, although Frieza keeps saying someone followed them." Cell sighed.

"I told you, someone did follow us!" Frieza yelled.

"Well, there you have it. Although, Riddle and I are interested in something." Cell said.

"What might that be?" Gohan asked.

"Him." Cell pointed at Harry, causing Gohan and Harry to look surprised.

"Me?" Harry asked with confusion.

"Yes. How did a baby with no extraordinary magical talent defeat the most powerful Dark Wizard of all time? How did you escape, with nothing but a scar, while Lord Voldenort's powers were completely destroyed?" Riddle asked with a hint of fury.

Harry thought for a moment, then he told Riddle how his mother had died for him, creating a magical protection. Cell and the others looked interested as well, like they viewed him as a threat.

"Now that your questions are answered, it's time for both of you to die." Cell smirked.

"Remember, I get Potter. The Mudblood's yours." Riddle said with an evil smile.

Gohan growled and got into a fighting position.

"Wait, what's that?" Harry pointed.

Gohan and the others turned to see a while light shoot past them, and into the crowd of villain.

BOOM!

"What the bloody hell was that?" Harry cursed as the wind plowed into him.

The smoke faded to reveal everyone standing behind Cell, who was surrounded by a green shield.

"Who's there?" Cell yelled.

"Hmph. You're all sick. I'm here to stop that." A figure said as it landed next to Gohan.

"YOU!" Frieza roared with fury.

Gohan turned and gaped. It was a man. He had green armor, a scar across his face, a red headband, a familiar device over an eye, and a very familiar hairstyle.

"Who are you?" Cell asked.

"The name's Bardock." Bardock said, making Harry and Gohan's eyes widen with realization.

"You're my grandfather!" Gohan yelled with realization.

"I told you someone followed us." Frieza hissed.

"That's right. Now, you're going back to hell. Come on, Son, we can take them." Bardock smirked as the room was surrounded in a gold flash. Gohan gaped. Bardock's hair had turned gold!

"Not you too!" Frieza gasped as he back up.

"Yeah, that's right. Let's go." Bardock said to Gohan. Nodding, Gohan's hair turned to gold, making Harry looked shocked.

"Well, it seems the second round of the Cell Games has started. Well… ding." Cell smirked.

**Hi! I liked this idea a lot better. Review!**


	17. The Fight Begins!

**Hey, I hope you guys like this new fight scene! **

Chapter 15

Gohan and Bardock immediately charged at Cell, who blocked both their blows.

"Is that the best you two can do? And two against one, how pitiful." Cell smirked. Bardock roared as he and Gohan traded blows with Cell. Then, a pink beam shot past Bardock's face. He whirled to see Frieza smirking at him with a smoking finger.

"Meet your fate, monkey." Frieza smirked.

"The only one dying today is you!" Bardock roared as he charged at Frieza, who laughed as he grew large muscles and got into a defensive position, The collision was huge.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Riddle smirked as he observed the fighting.

"Why are you doing all this? Besides, Voldemort was after your time." Harry asked.

"Voldemort, is my past, present, and future." Riddle turned and wrote TOM MARLVO RIDDLE in fire with Harry's wand.. Then, he waved his wand, causing the word to rearrange into: I AM LORD VOLDEMORT.

"You. You're the Heir of Slytherin. You're Voldemort." Harry said with shock.

"About time you found out. You're facing the power of Lord Voldemort and the V Fighters!" Cell smirked. Then, he was interrupted by a song like cry. Everyone stopped fighting to see a red bird drop something into Harry's hand. He unwrapped it to reveal…

"A hat?" Frieza burst out laughing. Bardock roared and nailed Frieza with his Final Revenger combo, sending him flying.

"So this is what Dumbledore sends his great defender. A songbird, and an old hat." Riddle smirked. Then, he turned to face the stature. Then, everyone heard a hissing sound.

"Now, let's face the power of Lord Voldemort, heir of Salazar Slytherin, against the famous Harry Potter." Riddle smirked as the mouth opened, and something stirred inside.

"Grampa! Don't look at the snake, or you'll die!" Gohan yelled.

"The same goes for all of you! Riddle, tell that snake not to look at us!" Cell yelled. But, Riddle seemed to ignore them.

"Parseltongue won't save you now, Potter! It only obeys me." Riddle smirked as the snake slid onto the ground after Harry.

"Heh. Once Potter's dead, you and your grandfather will be next!" Cell laughed as he traded blows with Gohan.

"Grampa, get the snake!" Gohan yelled as he ducked from Cell's punch.

"A little busy here!" Bardock yelled as he ducked from Frieza's punch. Then, a shrill like cry startled everyone. Gohan whirled to see Fawkes claw the Basalisk's eyes.

"Someone do something!" Riddle yelled. Then, Fawkes made a cry and flew off the snake, barely dodging a green ball.

"Pest." Broly smirked as he charged another blast in his hand.

"Your bird may have blinded the Basalisk, Potter, but it can still smell you!" Riddle yelled with fury.

"Bojack, time to team up!" Cell yelled as Gohan punched him in the stomach.

"Hmph. Very well." Bojack uncrossed his arms and shot towards the fighting duo. Gohan whirled to see a fist smash him in the face, sending him flying into the wall.

"Nice." Cell smirked. Then, a yellow blur shot out of the crater and reappeared in front of the two villains.

"Not fair." Gohan smirked as he wiped his mouth.

"Heh. Your daddy's not going to save you this time." Bojack smirked as he floated next to Cell.

"I beat you both before. I'll do it again." Gohan growled.

"This time, you're not going ascended." Cell smirked. Then, he snapped his fingers.

"What was that supposed to do?" Gohan crossed his arms and smirked.

"BEHIND YOU!" Bardock roared. Before Gohan could react, a pair of cold hands closed around him.

"_DAMN! I FORGOT ABOUT GERO!"_ Gohan screamed mentally.

"So much energy. I'll enjoy taking every bit of it." smirked.

Gohan tried to break free, but he couldn't move.

"_I spent too much energy fighting Cell!"_ Gohan thought with a panic as the 4 fighters lowered onto the ground.

"You seem surprised, Gohan. Didn't you think that we didn't anticipate your arrival? We planned every moment of this." Cell smirked.

"Well, except for your grandfather. But, he'll be out of the equation soon. Back to hell, where he belongs." Bojack smirked.

"And soon, Lord Voldemort will return. Very. Much. Alive." Riddle smirked as he walked up to stare at Gohan in the eyes.

"Gohan!" Cell and the others turned to see Harry looking horrified.

"Mfffff!" Gohan yelled.

"Ahhh, Potter, I see you lost the snake. Did you know that Dr. Gero can absorb energy from anyone just by touching them?" Cell laughed.

"Let him go!" Harry yelled.

"Sorry, but he'll be dead soon enough. Don't be sad, you'll be joining him in the otherworld, along with little Weasley." Cell laughed. Then, Dr. Gero let go, letting Gohan fall to the ground with a sickening thud. At that moment, the snake shot out of the pool and roared.

"Hmph. We didn't even need to let Broly fight. Dr. Gero, kindly help Frieza finish that saiyan." Cell ordered. Nodding, Dr. Gero shot towards Bardock. To Gohan's surprise, Harry pulled a sword out of the Sorting Hat. Cell merely smirked in amusmanet.

"This should be entertaining." Cell smirked as he pulled a bag of popcorn out of nowhere.

"Do something!" Riddle hissed as Harry climbed the statue's head.

"He'll be killed soon enough." Cell smirked as Bardock got smashed into the ground. He didn't get up again.

Both villains were so busy arguing that they failed to notice that a small bag had fallen out of the hat, several feet away from Gohan. Gohan's eyes widened.

"_I can't let Ginny die like Android 16 did! I can't let Bardock die like my dad! I WON'T!"_ Gohan roared mentally as his hand closed around the bag. To his relief, a green bean fell out.

"_YES! Fawkes, you're a lifesaver!"_ Gohan cheered mentally as he managed to get the bean into his mouth. Cell laughed as Harry stumbled from dodging the Basalisk's latest attack. Then, a roar wchoed through the chamber, starteling everyone, even the Basalisk.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Gohan roared as a ferocious yellow aura whipped around him, his gold hair dancing.

Riddle looked shocked.

"Bloody hell." Harry whispered with shock while the Basalisk hissed softly.

"Incredible." Bardock gasped he lifted his head weakly.

"CALL THE SNAKE OFF!" Gohan roared as blue electricity danced over his eyes. His hair was going up and down rapidly.

"Not again!" Cell gasped as he and Bojack backed up with fear in their eyes.

"Hmmmm." Broly observed from where he was standing.

"W-what is this?" Frieza gasped in fear as he and Dr. Gero backed up from Bardock.

Then, everyone was hit by a strong wave of wind and blinded by a giant yellow flash! When the light faded, everyone was shocked.

"Gohan!" Harry gasped. Gohan's hair was completely standing up, and blue electricity was dancing around him.

The Basalisk hissed as it looked at Gohan. (I know it's blind, but animals can feel these things.) Then, Gohan vanished!

"What the?" Riddle gasped.

"There!" everyone whirled to see Gohan standing in front of Harry.

Harry was gaping as he stared at his best friend. Gohan silently extended his hand. Still gaping, Harry numbly handed Gohan the sword. Then, before anyone could do anything, Gohan whirled and sliced the Basalisk's head off!

"NO!" Riddle roared with fury as the severed head hit the ground with a sick flop. The rest of the body fell into the pool. Gohan silently handed Harry the blood-stained sword, which Harry took with pure shock as he stared at the dead Basalisk. Then, Gohan appeared in front of Cell and Riddle.

"Wha?" Cell stared at the boy in pure shock.

"Now it's time for Round 3." Gohan answered coldly as sparks danced around him

**Wow! Things are heating up! Review!**


	18. The End of a Monster

**Hi! Sorry, but my mac crashed, so the chapter I had got wiped. Please review these chapters!**

Chapter 16

"Damn you!" Cell snarled as he stared at the boy in front of him.

"What's the matter? You started this game. So, let's play." Gohan smirked as sparks danced off of him.

BOOM! Cell yelled in fury as Gohan sent Bojack spiraling into one of the walls with a single punch.

Harry gaped as he stood next to Ginny's unmoving body. First, Gohan had killed the Basalisk effortlessly, then he sent that alien flying with one punch.

"Your turn." Gohan smirked as he turned to face the android.

Then, Cell's look of panic faded, which was relaced with an evil smile.

"Broly, it is time! Kill him!" Cell yelled, startling Harry, Bardock, and Riddle.

"Very well." Broly smirked as he cracked his fists and started towards Gohan.

"Now you will tremble before the power of the Legendary Super Saiyan!" Cell laughed as Gohan turned to face Broly. Harry gaped as Broly's hair turned gold.

Then, Bardock shot from where he had been and nailed Broly in the neck with a kick, much like Vegeta had. But, he paled when he saw that it didn't do a thing. Broly smirked and swung his arm, sending the saiyn to the ground next to Harry in a giant crash.

"If I cannot kill Kakarot, I will kill his brat!" Broly yelled, then the room was covered in a green explosion. Harry swore that he saw the room change colors twice. When the light faded, Harry gasped, and he wasn't alone. Bardock had a look of pure fear on his face. You couldn't see Broly's eyes, and his hair had turned green. He was gigantic, and his muscles were huge.

"He's… the saiyan of legend." Bardock gasped. Then, his hair turned back to normal.

"So that's the Legendary Super Saiyan." Riddle said with pure disbelief. 

"That's the true legendary saiyan! The one I feared!" Freiza wimpered as he stared at Broly.

Then, Broly pointed at Gohan.

"You, brat. I choose you to be the first of my victims." Broly smiled

"My father defeated you, Broly. I can do it too." Gohan answered coldly as sparks danced around him.

"Your daddy's not around to save you this time. No prince, no green bug, no magic beans. You're all alone." Broly crackled.

"We'll see." Gohan smirked. Then, Broly charged at him with a roar, Gohan doing the same. They collided in a giant explosion.

"Wait, don't destroy the chamber!" Riddle yelled. But, they were so caught up that they ignored him. They were on complete par with one another. Each of their punches collided with such force that it made the chamber shake.

"Incredible." Bardock gasped as he got to his feet.

"Sir, what can we do about Ginny?" Harry asked as he tried to pick up Ginny. Bardock took out his scouter and looked at Ginny with it.

"She's at 2000 and fading fast. At the rate she's going, I'd say that we have 15 minutes before she dies." Bardock said, making Harry go pale.

"GOHAN!" Harry yelled.

"I know!" Gohan yelled as he dodged Broly's latest punch.

"IT ENDS NOW!" Gohan whirled to see Cell swing his arm. Then, Gohan felt a wave of pain shoot up his arm. The world started going fuzzy.

"COWARD!" he heard Bardock roar. He looked down to see a Basalisk fang in his shoulder.

"_Damn."_ Gohan thought weakly, before he felt a crushing blow to the back from Broly. He went tumbling, until he landed next to Ginny's body. Through the faded vision, he could see Bardock racing towards Cell with fury in his eyes.

"Interesting, isn't it? How quickly the venom of the Basalisk penetrates the body. That was rather brilliant of our mutual friend. I guess you'll be dead in a minute. Oooh, that had to hurt." Riddle chuckled as Broly smashed Bardock's face into the ground.

"Heh heh." Riddle and Harry looked down to see Gohan laughing weakly.

"If… I'm …going down… I'm taking…you… WITH ME!" with a yell, Gohan yanked the fang out of his arm, opened the diary, and plunged the fang into it. The horrible scream that came after that stopped everyone dead in their tracks. Then, black ink started spurting out of it. Gohan cursed mentally as some of it got onto his hand, causing a burning sensation.

"He did it." Bardock smirked weakly. Then, Gohan stabbed the diary again. Riddle screamed as holes appeared over his body. Then, he exploded in a flash of golden light.

"From me… to you… choke on it." Gohan chuckled weakly as his hair changed to black, and he collapsed.

"Well, I think we're done here. Farewell Gohan, I've got other places to get to." Cell chuckled as the others put their hands on his shoulder.

"Nooo… you can't escape." Gohan gasped weakly as harry tried to help him up.

"Farewell." Cell laughed as he and the others vanished.

At that moment, a weak groan came from Ginny. She sat up, and turned to see Harry supporting Gohan, while Bardock was weakly getting to his feet.

"Harry… Gohan… it was me. But I swear, Riddle made me. And… Gohan! You're hurt!" Ginny gasped with shock as Gohan clutched his wounded shoulder.

"Yeah, I think that's pretty obvious." Bardock said as he got to his feet. Ginny squealed as she noticed the man for the first time.

"Who are you?" she gasoed.

"I'd like to answer you, kid, but my grandson is dying as we talk. Damn android." Ginny's eyes widened.

"Look, you guys have got to get yourselves out. Jut follow Harry, he'll take you guys to where Ron is." Gohan gasped weakly. Then, a song like cry broke through the silence. Everyone looked surprised as Fawkes landed on the half-saiyan's shoulder.

"Thanks Fawkes. Thanks to you, Ginny, Harry, and my grandpa are safe. I just wasn't expecting a rotten trick from Cell." Gohan smirked, resulting a a sad cry from Fawkes. Then, to everyone's shock, Fawkes cried on Gohan's shoulder. But the bigger shock came when Gohan's wound healed.

"I forgot! Phoenix tears have healing powers! Thanks!" Gohan laughed as he leaped from where he had been lying and bounced off the walls. Then, he landed in front of the trio.

"It's over, guys. Just a memory." Gohan grinned as he did the victory sign with his fingers.(Technically, it was a draw.)

**Hey, now we have to wrap it up, but then, we can go back to the normal story. But, edits have to be made as well to POA and GOF. So, review!**


	19. The Truth is Revealed!

**Hey, me again! I just wanted to say that after I finish this, I'll go back to Half Blood Prince. But, I have to make edits to POA and GOf now too.**

Chapter 17

It didn't take too long to get back to where the pile of rock where Ron and Lockhart were, only Bardock was started to get annoyed with Ginny's crying. He started to say something, but one look from Gohan shut him up.

"Ron, it's us! We got Ginny!" Gohan yelled, resulting in a roar of happiness.

"Here! I made a hole! Ginny, you come through first." Ron said from the other side.

"I've got a better idea." Bardock smirked as his hand glowed.

"RON, BACK UP!" Gohan yelled as he, Harry, and Ginny leaped back. Ron made a terrified yelp. Then, Bardock threw his blast, resulting in an explosion. The smoke faded to reveal a startled Ron.

"What the bloody hell?" Ron yelled. Then, his expression changed when he saw Ginny. He ran forward and hugged her.

"Hmph." Bardock crossed his arms.

"You did it!" Ron grinned as he looked at Gohan and Harry.

"Yeah. But, we had a little help." Gohan grinned. Ron turned and saw Bardock for the first time.

"Eeep!" Ron squeaked, causing Bardock to smirk and Ginny to smile, the first Gohan had seen her smile since she woke up.

"Ron, meet Bardock, my grandfather." Gohan said, causing Ron's eyes to widen.

"Heh. At least I got some revenge in that chamber." Bardock smirked.

Gohan then noticed the tears running down Ginny's face.

"_I forgot! What are we going to do about Ginny? She wasn't responsible for any of this!"_ Gohan thought. He could tell that Harry was thinking the same.

"What happened to Lockhart?" Harry asked.

"Back here. He's really off." Ron led them through the tunnel to where Lockhart was sitting on a rock.

"Oh, hello there. Wonderful place you got here." He said absently.

"What happened to him?" Bardock asked.

"He got hit by his own spell. Can't remember a thing." Ron answered, not noticing the confused look from the saiyan.

"You know Ron, it's a good thing that Ollivander gave the worst wand he owned!" Gohan laughed as he clapped Ron on the back, resulting in laughter. After a minute, Ron joined in as well.

"Well, we better get out of here." Gohan sighed as he looked up the tunnel.

"Right. It can be easier if we take teams." Bardock said as he looked over the group.

"You pick." Gohan answered.

"Boy, you can take the girl. I'll take four-eyes, but I don't know what to do about dumbhead and the other redhead." Bardock said, ignoring the looks he got. At that moment, Fawkes landed on Gohan's shoulder with a shrill-like cry.

"Well, that was convenient." Gohan said with a laugh.

It didn't take very long to get out of the tunnel. Gohan flew in the lead, with Fawkes second and Bardock being third. Eventually, they shot out of the hole and landed into the bathroom.

"That was amazing!" Ginny gasped as she let go of Gohan.

"I know. It never gets old." Gohan chuckled as Bardock let go of Harry, who was still holding the bloodstained sword.

"You're alive." Gohan and harry turned to see Moaning Myrly floating and looking at them with disbelief.

"WTF is that?" Bardock asked with uneasiness as he looked at the ghost.

"Well, who is this?" Myrtle asked dreamily as she floated around the saiyan.

"Get the hell out of my face!" Bardock yelled.

With a cry, Myrte flew into the toilet.

"And I thought the people in Hell was weird." Bardock muttered. Gohan and Harry burst out laughing.

"Hey, how do we close this?" Ron asked as he looked at the opening to the Chamber.

"I guess we need to speak Paerseltoungue to close it." Gohan muttered as he made a tiny ki ball and looked at the snake symbol.

"I'll say it." Harry said as he began heading towards the symbol.

"How hard can it be to close it?" Gohan muttered. To his shock, the entrance closed! He turned to see everyone gaping at him.

"Yo-you spoke Parseltongue!" Ron gasped.

"What? How?" Gohan gasped

"Where's that lovely bird going?" Lockhart interrupted as he pointed at Fawkes, who was flying out of the room.

"Let's follow him. He looks like he knows where he's going." Gohan said.

The small group followed the bird until it stopped at a door. Gohan could sense Professor McGonagall and Dumbledore inside.

"There's a bunch of big power levels in that room." Bardock said as he looked at his scouter.(He took it off before he began fighting.)

"Yeah. Let's go." Gohan said as he opened the door. Then, the light blinded him. Then…

"GINNY!" Gohan heard Ms. Weasley yell as he saw her and Mr. Weasley dash from the fireplace.

"Whoa, Whoa, WHOA!" Bardock screamed as he waved his hands, but they trampled him. Then, they enveloped Ginny in a hug.

"Ouch." Gohan, Harry, and Ron winched.

Dumbledore smiled while McGonagall sputtered.

"You saved her! You saved her!" Ms. Weasley cried as she hugged Harry.

"Actually, Ms. Weasley, you need to thank Gohan. He's the one who nearly died to save your daughter." Harry said, causing everyone to whirl to look at the cut up and bloody saiyan.

"How? How did you do it?" Ms. Weasley asked as she let of Ginny.

"I think we all want to know how this is possible." McGonagall finally said.

Sighing, Gohan told the entire story, except for Cell and the others, and Ginny.

"So you figured out where the Chamber was, and broke at least a hundred school rules in the process. But how did you manage to get out alive?" McGonagall asked.

"I think we want to know as well." A gruff voice said, causing Gohan to whirl.

Standing in the doorway was Piccolo and Vegeta!

"Sire!" Bardock immediately got on his knees.

"What the bloody hell is he doing?" Ron whispered to Gohan while everyone else finally noticed the saiyan.

"Well, Well, if it isn't the father of Kakarot." Vegeta smirked, surprising even Piccolo.

"Alright Gohan, start explaining." Piccolo said.

"Well, remember Cell? The guy I thought I killed?" Gohan asked with a nervous laugh, ignoring the started looks from the Weasleys.

"What do you mean, thought?" Vegeta asked with an raised eyebrow.

"Well..." Gohan laughed nervously as he scratched his head. Then, he yelped as Vegeta yanked him to eye level.

"DON'T PLAY GAMES, BRAT!" Vegeta screamed.

"Sire, please! It's not his fault that Cell broke Frieza and several others out of hell!" Bardock paused when he realized what he had just said as Vegeta's eyes widened.

"Did you say…FRIEZA?" Vegeta roared as he dropped Gohan.

"What I would like to know, is how Lord Voldemort managed to enchant Ginny when he's in Albania." Dumbledore said, resulting in shocked looks.

"Wh-what? You-know-who? Enchanting Ginny? B-but how?" gasped.

"It was that book, the one that the pathetic teen had." Bardock said as he waved the diary. (He had it the whole time.)

"May I?" Bardock shrugged and handed it to the old man. Piccolo didn't take his eyes off the book for a second.

"What have I told you? Never trust anything that you can't see where it keeps it's brain!" Mr. Weasley asked Ginny.

"That is the most weirdest advice that I ever heard!" Vegeta yelled.

"Coming from you, that's weird." Piccolo sewat dropped.

"There will be no punishment. Wizards much more older and experienced have been deceived by Lord Voldemort. I have always found that a steaming cup of coco will help." Dumbledore said.

"You look like someone beat the living heck out of you." Mr. Weasley said to Bardock.

"I've been through worse." Bardock shrugged.

"Still, I would advise that both you and Mr. Son would go to the infirmary. Madame Pompry will fix you both up in time for the feast." Dumbledore said as McGonagall and the Weasleys left. Then, Vegeta stomped up to Gohan.

"Okay brat, I know you didn't mention the android as not to cause panic, but start talking." Vegeta growled.

Nervously, Gohan told Vegeta what Cell had told him.

"YOU'RE AN IDIOT!" Vegeta screamed when Gohan had finished.

"Gohan, you should have told me that you felt something in Diagon Alley. You know that you should take even the tiniest unusual circumstance into account." Piccolo scrowled.

"It's bad enough that Cell's here, but his friends make it even worse!" Vegeta yelled.

Then, a lightbulb shined over Gohan's head.

"But now, you can be the one to kill Frieza!" Gohan said, making Dumbledore and Piccolo look surprised.

"Hmmm?" Vegeta looked interested.

"Well, my dad isn't here, and Trunks is back in his own time. Frieza is all yours this time." Gohan said with a sweat drop on his forehead. Then, Vegeta got an evil smile.

"Yes, you're right! HE's MINE!" Vegeta roared as a gold aura whipped around him, causing several of Dumbledore's instruments to rattle.

"At last, I can be the one to avenge my race, to be the one who kills him for good. He will regret the day he met PRINCE VEGETA!" Vegeta roared.

"Settle down, Vegeta, before you destroy the place." Piccolo said. Muttering, Vegeta calmed down.

"So, you have returned." Gohan turned to see Lucius Malfoy stride right past him, with a little creature next to him.

"Dobby." Harry mouthed to Gohan.

"So, you have returned, despite the Board of Governors ordering you to go." Malfoy hissed,

"I heard that you threatened to curse the families of several members if they didn't agree, Lucius." Piccolo said, causing Malfoy to look at him with fire dancing in his eyes.

"Well, like father like son, based on what the brat here has told me about your brat." Vegeta smirked.

"How dare you!" Malfoy hissed at the saiyan prince. Then, he whirled to look at Dumbledore.

"I trust the culprit has been identified?" Malfoy asked.

"Yes." Dumbledore nodded.

"Well?" Malfoy asked with impatience.

"Lord Voldemort. Only, he chose to work through someone else, through this. Hopefully, no more of Voldemort's old school things will fall into innocent hands." Dumbledore said as he raised the diary. Snarling, Malfoy whirled and left.

"May I borrow that?" Gohan asked as he looked at the diary. Dumbledore nodded. Smirking, Gohan grabbed it and ran out of the room. Harry followed him. As they left, Piccolo turned to Bardock.

"Thank you for your help." Piccolo said as he extended his hand.

"You're welcome. But, there's still one thing bothering me." Bardock crossed his arms.

"What might that be?" Dumbledore asked.

"The boy didn't notice, but something happened when he stabbed the diary." Bardock said with concern.

"What?" Piccolo asked.

"Right after he stabbed it, there was ink all over his right hand. But, it vanished!" Bardock said.

"So he wiped it off. What's the problem?" Vegeta shrugged.

"That's the problem. He didn't. It went into his hand, kind of like… he absorbed it." Bardock said, causing everyone in the room to look shocked.

"Are you sure?" Dumbledore asked with raised eyebrows.

"Yes. Not only that, after we got out of that place, he made this hissing noise, and it colosed. The red headed boy said it was Parsel something." Bardock said.

"What does this mean?" Piccolo whirled on Dumbledore, who sighed.

"I believe that, like the time that Voldemort accidently transferred his powers to Harry after failing to kill him, that something similar happened to Gohan." Dumbledore answered.

"What does this mean in the long run?" Piccolo asked.

"I…do not know." Dumbledore answered.

Outside…

"Mr. Malfoy! You forgot something!" Gohan yelled as he caught up to Lucius. He turned to see Gohan shove the diary at him.

"Why would I want this?" Malfoy asked.

"Because you gave it to Ginny. Back in Diagon Alley, when you took her book. I bet you slipped it in when you gave it back to her, didn't you?" Gohan growled.

"Prove it." Malfoy hissed as he handed the diary to Dobby. Then, he turned to go.

"Open it." Gohan whispered to Dobby, making Harry look surprised. To Harry's shock, Dobby opened the book to see an armband inside.

"Dobby!" Lucius called. He turned and paled when he saw the armband in Dobby's hand.

"Master has presented Dobby with clothes. Dobby is free!" Dobby squealed.

"YOU COST ME MY SERVANT!" Malfoy screamed as he whipped his wand out. While Harry backed up, Gohan smirked.

BOOM! Lucius gasped as Gohan's fist made contact with his stomach. Then, Gohan kicked him across the face, sending him crashing into the wall.

"If you ever threaten my friends again, I will kill you. Now get out of here." Gohan snarled.

Lucius hissed as he got up, wiped the blood from the side of his mouth, and stomped off.

"Gohan, meet Dobby." Harry smiled.

"Gohan Son freed Dobby! How can Dobby ever repay you?" Dobby asked Gohan.

"Just don't ever try to save Harry's life again, okay?" Gohan asked with a smile. Dobby happily nodded. With a crack, Dobby vanished.

"That was a good thing you did." Gohan tuned to see Piccolo, Vegeta, and Bardock smirking at them.

"Thanks, Piccolo." Gohan smiled.

"Well, I'm starving, so I'll stay for the stupid feast the old hoot's having." Vegeta shrugged.

"I have to go tell everyone about what happened here tonight. I don't think anyone's going to be happy." Piccolo muttered.

"As for me… I don't know. I don't have a planet to go back to, and my crew is still dead." Bardock sighed as he leaned against the wall. Harry felt sorry for the saiyan.

"Well, you're family. So, I'll convince Mom to let you live with us." Gohan said, resulting in surprised looks.

"I'll just say this: Don't. Piss. Her. Off." Vegeta said to Bardock, who sweat dropped.

"I guess I'll eat with you." Bardock smirked.

"Before you all go, I want to say something." Gohan said, making the two saiyans and Namek look interested.

"What?" Piccolo asked.

"I think it's time that our world merged with the wizard's world." Gohan said. Piccolo and Vegeta looked surprised while Bardock looked confused.

"Are you sure?" Piccolo asked.

"Absolutely. It's been hard keeping my secret. I think it's time that I came clean. I just wanted to know what your opinions were." Gohan asked.

"Gohan, I support you. If you want to come clean, that's fine with me." Piccolo said.

"Hmph. Well, It would be great to be feared again. I'll even give you a megaphone." Vegeta smirked.

"Well, I don't know what's going on, but you're my grandson. Anything you say, I'll go along with it." Bardock smirked.

"Thanks." Gohan gave Bardock a hug. Bardock looked shocked for a moment, then patted Gohan on the head.

The feast went great. Gohan wondered if feasts happened normally like this, but when he saw everyone wearing pajamas, he changed his mind. Bardock sat with him, while Vegeta sat in Lockhart's old spot. When Dumbledore announced that Lockhart was resigning and Gryffindor had won the house cup, Gohan clapped especially loud. He laughed when Bardock said "Gryffindor, what the hell is that?"

But the best part came when Madame Pompry led the cured victims of the Basalisk into the Great Hall, and Hermione ran up to them.

"You solved it! You solved it!" she laughed as she hugged Gohan. Then, she noticed his outfit.

"What are you wearing?" she asked as she looked at Harry and Ron.

"You try taking on a snake without armor!" Gohan began laughing.

Videl had been pretty shocked when she heard what had happened.

"I should have known you guys would solve it." She smirked

At three in the morning, Hagrid walked into the Great Hall, resulting in even more celebration. During all this, people were looking at Bardock and whispering.

After another hour, Dumbledore stood up.

"This year certainly has been full of surprises, but I think there's still one more. I believe you all know him by now. Please welcome Gohan Son!" Dumbledore announced, resulting in cheers.

"What's going on?" Hermione asked as Gohan stood up.

"You'll see." Gohan smirked as he walked towards the podium. Once he reached it, he turned to face the crowd.

"Hi everyone! Well, this certainly has been a great year. I've made friends with al of you. Well, almost everyone." Gohan said as he looked at Malfoy, resulting in laughter.

"Well, I'm sure you've seen my friends in action, so you know that we're different than you guys. My grandfather over there can vouch for me on that." Gohan smiled as the Gryffindors whirled to look at Bardock, finally realizing who he was.

"Well, the men in my family are… unique. Well, I still have one question for all of you." Gohan smirked as the ground started to rumble. Then, Gohan screamed as he arched his head, making the hall go silent. Then, his hair blinked in and out, and then shot to gold, resulting in sparks. Then, the hall vanished in a bright gold explosion. When it faded, everyone gasped. Gohan's hair was standing straight up, and blue electricity was dancing around him.

"Any of you ever heard of aliens?" Gohan smirked.

Things calmed down once Gohan explained everything. The only two who really questioned him were Videl and Hermione. Gohan wanted to keep Bardock a secret from Chi-Chi so he could see her reaction, so Dumbledore let him sleep on the couch in the Gyrffindor Common Room.

"It's not bad, compared to some places I've been to." He commented. When Bardock had learned what Hogwarts was, Gohan couldn't stop laughing at his reaction.

"A school? Really? On Planet Vegeta, all you needed to know was how to kill somebody!" Bardock had said. Still, everyone loved listening to his stories about his days serving with Frieza. Since exams were cancelled, Gohan got to train with Bardock a lot, so Bardock taught him the Final Spirit Cannon.

Gohan always noticed that there always appeared to be a lot of girls watching them train. Bardock noticed this as well.

"Girls have always been attracted to us, been that way for generations. Women just fall at our feet." Bardock told Gohan one day as they were training.

"Don't let anyone hear you say that, or I'll never get a date." Gohan and Bardock burst out laughing.

The Daily Prophet even listed an entire article about him.

"The second "Boy Who Lived." Crazy." Gohan smirked as he read it on the Hogwarts Express.

"Still hard to believe you're part alien." Ron said.

"Yeah. Well, I can't wait to see mom's reaction to grampa." Gohan grinned.

"You can find out now. We're coming in." Harry said as he looked out the window.

5 minutes later…

Gohan walked off the train to see Chi-Chi and the rest of the Z-Fighters standing by the entrance.

"My baby!" Chi-Chi sobbed as she hugged Gohan.

"We all heard Gohan! Piccolo told us everything!" Krillin said as he stood next to Android 18.

"Yeah! Seems we've got a big fight on our hands!" Yamcha said.

"Yeah, we do. But, they didn't win before, and they won't win now. I promise you that." Gohan said.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Harry asked as he walked up.

"Right! Hey mom, can somebody move in with us?" Gohan asked, making all the Z Fighters except for Piccolo and Vegeta looks surprised.

"What?" Chi-Chi yelled.

"Gohan, what kind of a question is that?" Bulma asked.

"Just hear me out! I have a good reason!" Gohan waved his arms frantically as he saw Chi-Chi's hand inch towards the frying pan.

"Give me one reason why this person should live with us!" Chi-Chi yelled.

"Because I'm your father-in-law, that's why." A gruff voice said, making everyone whirl.

"Wha? Goku?" Krillin gasped while Chi-Chi's eyes teared.

"I don't know who that guy is, but that's not Goku." Tien growled.

"Wait, wait!" Gohan leaped between Bardock and the Z Fighters.

"Gohan, who is this guy?" Tien asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Vegeta started laughing.

"I knew you were hiding something? Who is he, and why does he look like Goku?" Bulma screeched at the saiyan prince.

"The answer, woman, is that he spawned Kakarot." Vegeta smirked, making everyone gasp.

"What?" Bulma screeched.

"His name is Bardock, and he's the father of Kakarot, or, as you call him, Goku." Vegeta smirked.

"But didn't Frieza say he killed Goku's dad? We heard him say it on Namek!" Krillin gaped at the saiyan.

"He followed Frieza and the others out of hell." Gohan answered.

"Well, welcome to our world, Bardock." Master Roshi said as he stepped forward.

"Thanks. Hey, that looks like Kakarot when he was an infant!" Bardock pointed at Goten, who was in Bulma's arms.

Smiling, Gohan took Goten from Gohan's arms and handed him to Bardock.

"Well, you told me that you never got the chance to hold my dad in your arms, so I guess this would be a good substitute. Meet your other grandson, Goten" Gohan smiled.

Everyone smiled as Bardock picked Goten up. Then, he cuddled him.

"This is so O.C.C." Piccolo whispered to Vegeta.

Gohan smiled. Even though a new threat had appeared, it was moments like this that made him forget about the weight of the world.

**It's not over yet! There's still an epilogue! Also, check out the new ch 11 for Half Blood Prince. Remember, POA and GOA are going to be heavily edited, with additional chapters and new plots. Review!**


	20. Epilogue

**Hey, it's the epilogue at last! The final section!**

"You had him! And you let him live!" Frieza yelled at Cell, who was lying against a tree.

"We could have killed all of them where they stood!" Broly hissed.

"You must have had a defect, thanks to your bonehead creator!" Bojack growled.

"How dare you, you abomination!" Dr. Gero yelled back at the alien.

"You're all acting like little girls." Cell finally spoke, startling everyone.

"You've got some nerve!" Frieza yelled.

"Have some sense, Frieza. I want the boy to get stronger. That fight was pathetic." Cell smirked as he stood up.

"So, you let them live so they could become stronger." Bojack said with an interested look.

"Exactly. About time we got to buisness." Cell smirked as he stood up.

"You still haven't told us why you brought us to this forest." Frieza said as his tail swished behind him.

"Yes, enlighten us." Dr. Gero asked.

"Very well. There is something here, that will help me advance even further in my magic, and will help us destroy that Potter boy." Cell answered.

"What is this thing?" Broly asked with interest.

"Isn't it obvious? We only met the teenage version of him." Cell answered, making the other's eyes widen.

"What are you saying?" Bojack asked.

"My friends, it's time we met the real Lord Voldemort." Cell smirked as he headed into the forest. Looking at each other, the others followed him.

**Well, that's done. Now, we can go back to Half Blood Prince. But, there's still POA and GOF.**


End file.
